Awakening desire
by akebou
Summary: What will happen if the akatsuki zombi team meet the Kakuzu and Hidan from another world? Warning : Lemon and Rape! KakuHidan -not rape, but a bit of molestation-, KakuKaku,  JashinHidan and jailersKaku
1. Unexpected meeting

**Edit: I've combined chapters 1 and 2 because it was my first story and I make chapters way too short!**

WARNING! Hidan's in this chapter... and all the others, so expect swearing!

Talk, SCREAM_, Think_, (translation)

Disclamer ~ I don't own Hidan or Kakuzu... but I have plushies of them! Yey!

**Chapter 1 Unexpected meeting**

Kakuzu walked with rapid strides along the road leading to the next village. He did not even bother to check that his partner was still following, Hidan was always bitching about something, making it easy to tell where the bastard was. It was always, 'I'm cold, I'm hot, I'm hungry, I'm tired'… Goddammit, why could he not just kill the man and be done with it? The last time he tried, Pein got on his case and became… well… a pain.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BIRDS OR I'LL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

Damn, now he's threatening birds… Lovely.

"Stop bitching and hurry up, Hidan. I need to be at the village before nightfall."

"But I'm tired! Can't we take a break?" Hidan whined loudly.

Kakuzu just sighed before sitting under a large tree. "Fine, but you better not take too long." He crossed his arms and watched the jashinist lie down, the man's magenta eyes following the clouds above. "Don't sleep" The elder said in a irritated voice. "And what if I do?" The little jashinist answered a smirk on his lips. Kakuzu was about to inform the nuisance of all the cruelties that would be inflicted upon him, but a noise in the forest interrupted them. "Who's there?" Kakuzu asked, standing up from his relaxed position.

The stranger didn't answer, instead he continued running in the opposite direction. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other before pursuing the stranger. From behind, the stranger looked like a young man, about twenty years old, with white hair, black skin, and wearing only a pair of black shorts… Hidan frowned, the person seemed familiar, he had the same hair, same shape and he even looked the same age… But it wasn't possible! There was only _one _Hidan! Wasn't there?

After what seemed like hours of running to the Akatsuki pair, yet was actually only a few minutes, they came across a river, but what drew their attention was a man with long dark brown hair, sitting on the opposite bank, reading what looked like a map. "KUZU! Nescioquid me!" (J'ai trouvé quelque chose !)The white haired stranger shouted before being launched in the river by some black treads… "_Wait? Black treads?_ _What's going on?"_ Both of the Zombie twins were confused by now, their minds having formed some ideas on what was going on, but it was still confusing as hell. The brown haired man glared angrily at the other, "I told you not to call me that, Hidan!"

Everyone was now staring at the second Hidan, who was now waist deep in the river. Hidan2 looked at them and smiled. "YAY! Videtur quod alia sunt Hidan alius Kuzu !" (YAY! Another Hidan and Kakuzu!)

Kakuzu2 looked at them, looked at the map, looked at them and then back at the map angrily before saying "No wonder we're lost, the map doesn't match…"

Kakuzu stared at the second Hidan, still lying in the water. "_Another Hidan, another Hidan, another Hidan, no it's not real! A nightmare! Yes, wake up Kakuzu! It's just another nightmare!"_

Meanwhile Hidan was examining the second Kakuzu. "_Another fucking old man… Wait, what the fuck's he wearing? And what the hell is that shit on his face? Was that always there? freak… how did he get those?_"

Kakuzu2 stared at his map. "_We were in Oakwater not so long ago, stupid map._ How did we end up in here… Wherever here is?"

Hidan2 stared up at Hidan before screaming "ALIUD JASHINIST!" (Another Jashinist!)

Okay now to get them to stop staring at each other…

"Who are you?" Kakuzu asked slowly.

"Well, as I said earlier, the half naked guy in the water is my partner, Hidan and I'm Kakuzu Misaki, a bounty hunter."

"Jashin-sama said he willa send Hidan ana alternata universa !"

"What? And why me? I hate you and your stupid Jashin!" Kakuzu said angrily to the black Hidan.

"Jashin… told... something… to you… lucky bitch! Why not me Jashin-sama! I pried you every fucking days and sacrifice you many…" Hidan start but was interrupted by Kakuzu.

"Are you in Akatsuki too? I mean, in your universe, is there another Akatsuki?" Kakuzu ask.

"Hey fucker I was talki…" He was interrupted again by the other Kakuzu, who don't care about what Hidan does for Jashin.

"Akatsuki ? Never heard of it. There's only Hidan and I, which, as far as I'm concerned, is far too many people in this line of work." Kakuzu2 said in a bored tone. "Map tua non operatur in hoc universo perimus! Volo domum redire!" (Your map does not work in this universe, we are lost! I want to go back home) Hidan2 complained.

"Fuck! Let me talk! Why does he talk like that?" Hidan asked, pointing at the other Hidan.

"Well… When I trade him, they hadn't told me that he can only speak Latin, and a little bit of japanese..." Kakuzu2 responded.

"Trade him? Holy Jashin! I'm a fucking SLAVE!" The Akatsuki Hidan screamed.

Kakuzu look at him with a smirk "Like the other me would really want to buy such a nuisance like you…"

Kakuzu2 only sighed, while Hidan2 started a passionate conversation with… no one, because he only talks Latin…

"O Jashin! Tandem alia jashinist! Unus mundus simul occidam omnem gentes et dabo vobis dignum! Sed neque cum amare Kakuzu circum cooperiri debeat sic os meum volo gemere clarior!" (Oh my Jashin! There is another jashinist! Together we will destroy all the heathens, and we will make you proud! But Kakuzu will never want to fuck me with these two around, he must cover my mouth or I will make too much noises!)

Kakuzu2 gave him the 'shut up' look and he finally stopped talking. Ignoring his double, the actual Hidan turned to Kakuzu, "Hey maybe they can join Akatsuki? What about asking the fucking dickface?"

"You mean the leader?"

"Yeah, the fucking dickface!" Hidan repeated with an all knowing smirk.

"_They don't look like ninja…"_ Kakuzu thought, looking at the two other. "_But they are bounty hunters... That Hidan prays to the same stupid God as this Hidan, and the other me seems to have the Jiongu (Kakuzu's thread technique)… So they seem to be just like us…_"

Hidan2 left the river and stood beside Kakuzu2, squeezing the water out of his hair and fixing up his appearance.

"Fine" Kakuzu said, "But you better don't slow us down. _Like one Hidan doesn't slow us down enough, now there are two… we'll never make it in time…_" Kakuzu thought with a sigh.

**Chapter 2 On the road**

If Kakuzu was honest with himself, traveling with these two wasn't too bad, if anything Hidan2's complaining in Latin sounded almost like some weird prayer to Jashin-sama and Hidan was much too intrigued by their doubles to complain.

"Kuzu, why is Hidan2 still in curse form?" Hidan asked, his brows furrowed in curiosity.

Kuzu or Kakuzu2 looked towards the black and white albino walking in front of them, "I don't know, I assume he likes to be like this, I think it's because in his curse form, he looks kind of like Jashin." Kakuzu2 paused, "And stop calling him Hidan2, to me YOU are Hidan2. Baka."

"I can call him whatever I want! He doesn't even speak Japanese! So how would he know anyway?" (Author note: yeah, they're speaking Japanese)

"Call him black Hidan and you will be white Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah and you will be stupid old miser and the one with no hood will be very stupid old miser!" Hidan grinned mockingly.

" Kuzu! Defessus sum!" (I want a break!) Black Hidan complained loudly, interrupting their conversation.

White Hidan and the two misers look at him. "I said don't call me that!" Kuzu growled. White Hidan just burst out laughing. "Now you will be KUZU!" Hidan shouted before laugh ever more. "Perfect! Now he will stop calling me that…" Kakuzu said, a 'happy' smirk adorning his face under his mask, well let just pretend it's a happy smirk. Kuzu merely grumbled, glaring down at the dirt.

"I'm tired! Can we take a break? Pretty please? With sugar on top?" White Hidan whined, sounding just like he did in the anime.

"Witha sougar ona top?" Black Hidan repeated, proud that he could say a new sentence in Japanese, no matter how un-Japanese it sounded to everyone else.

They all turned to stare at Black Hidan, and then White Hidan started laughing. "Witha sougar ona top! Ahahahahha! No, it's: Can we take a break?"

"Please." Kakuzu added. Everyone now turned to look at Kakuzu, White Hidan looked shocked, "Did you just say please?" Kakuzu blanched, "I meant you! You must say please!"

Black Hidan looked at them and tried again: "Cana we takeu ana break, plase?" There was silence for about a second before, "No" Both Kakuzu's shouted in unison. "We're already late thanks to you two, at this rate we will never reach the village by nightfall, let alone before." That said both Kakuzu and Kuzu sat down, both pulling out various forms of counting equipment and money while motioning for both Black and White Hidan to start setting up camp. White Hidan immediately turned grouchy, "I know it's just because you don't want to pay for an inn! Admit it you stupid old miser! And you too very stupid old miser Kuzu-chan! You are so…" Unfortunately White Hidan never got to finish that sentence due to the fact that he had two fists jammed in his face, courtesy of both the Kakuzu's.

XxXxX

Sitting around the fire, Kakuzu and White Hidan spread their cloaks on the ground, fully intending to sleep on them for the night. Luckily the temperature was warm enough so they didn't need to sleep in the tent that was kept inside one of their storage scrolls. Kuzu used his own storage scroll (from who knows where) to summon two blankets, one for him and another for Black Hidan. White Hidan lounged lazily on his cloak, looking up at the stars. Black Hidan did the same thing on his blanket, while Kakuzu pulled out an old book and began to read leaving Kuzu to stare at the campfire.

"So…How it is?" White Hidan asked Kuzu, his gaze still locked on the heavens above.

"How is what?"

"Why, in your shitty world, is Black Hidan a fucking slave? "

"Well… Shitty is right, all children are born slaves until they kill their master or are , parents sell their children to buy drugs or food. People are like currency in our world. All the prisons are full, and sometimes countries declare war just so they can send all their criminals to be killed without having to do it themselves, just because they need space for new criminals, so in other words just a small sentence of 2 years ends up being a death sentence. Not to mention the fact that it's so crowded that there are at least 2 people per square meter."

"Then you were a slave?"

"What if I was?"

"Funny." Hidan said with a smirk.

"I think I hate you."

Kakuzu do not bother looking up from his book and said: "Of course. Hidan is not the best person with whom to have an intelligent conversation, I'm sure your slave is more appreciable." White Hidan gave him an angry look.

"Oi! He doesn't even speak Japanese!"

"He can say and understand a few words in Japanese. Am I right, Black Hidan?"

"Huh?" Black Hidan looked up at Kuzu.

"Say something in Japanese."

He sat on his blanket, glad that Kuzu was talking to him.

"Black Hidan hungry." He said with a smile, lightly touching his stomach for emphasis.

"See?" Kuzu looked at white Hidan, whom looked curiously at Black Hidan.

"Black Hidan hungry Kuzu-chan!" He repeated with more conviction.

"Hn…" he looked in his bag, found an apple and tossed it to black Hidan who happily bit into it.

"Thanku!"

"Eat that and go to sleep, I don't want to listen to your complaints tomorrow." he said whilst picking up one of his books from his bag and starting to read.

Kakuzu chuckled before adding: "That goes for you too Hidan… the not nice Hidan."

"Hey I'm nice you old fag!" He lay down and looked up at the stars again while swearing. "Fucking dirty old miser who thinks I'm not nice…" He was interrupt by black Hidan "Shut up, black Hidan sleep."

"Shut up yourself, you fucking slave!" White Hidan replied before closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Kakuzu and Kuzu continued to read before Kakuzu finally broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Give him something to eat. It's not like he would die without food."

"Give a child candy and the child will stop crying."

"And the next time he wants candy, he will cry louder." Kakuzu added with disdain.

"And when he cries louder I will sew his mouth shut, so by now he's learnt not to cry. He understands the meaning of no. Plus, he listens to me when I ask him to sleep. Your Hidan just insults you."

Kakuzu didn't respond leaving them to read tensely in the resulting silence before they turned in for the night.

XxXxX

The day after, they woke early and had a quick meal before continuing on their way to the village. A little snow was scattered on the ground so they put on warmer clothes. They continued to walk for most of the day, around 5pm, they were having trouble walking now, as the snow became increasingly abundant and the weather increasingly cold. They now had snow up until their knees making the going slow and difficult. Soon the sun retreated and darkness soon encompassed everything but the soft glow of the snow around them, slowly getting colder.

Black Hidan tried to run in the snow, the others were a few meters behind him, until he stopped and turn around, his face filled with fear. He started screaming, his hands coming up and protecting his face from imagined blows, "Hidan fear! Hidan fear! Cold! Cold dark! Cold hurt Hidan!" Kuzu, Kakuzu and white Hidan stopped walking while watching Black Hidan as he started to struggle through the snow with a lot difficulty. White Hidan scoffed, "What? He's scared of the dark? Pathetic!" The red tints of anger and embarrassment on his cheeks showed how ashamed Hidan was of his double.

Seeing Kuzu wasn't doing anything to help him caused black Hidan to became almost hysterical. "Hidan fear cold! Cold hurt! No put Hidan in freezer please! Hidan sorry! Hidan fear! Cold dark hurt! Kuzu! Please! Hidan sorry Kuzu! Please don't put Hidan there!"

Kuzu look at him with a blank face, while his emotions where in chaos inside him. "Wha… What the hell? _Someone put him in the freezer? Why? One of his previous owners perhaps?_ "

Black Hidan stopped screaming. He just stood silently shivering and looking at his hands as though there was blood on them. "_Why? Why I'm so afraid? I know I'm not in a freezer… Kuzu would never put me in that thing… but it hurt so much… It's so cold it burned… no… burning is different… they burned me… being burned hurt so much more… being boiled hurt even more than that… so freezing is not too painful, I can deal with it… but I don't want Kuzu to hurt me… If he hurts me I probably deserve it though … I can bear physical pain, but I want him to love me…"_

Kuzu walked towards him, a blanket in hand. When Kuzu reached him he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, while leading him back to the group. "_I don't know what he said… I wish I would… he don't want to hurt me, he give me a blanket… he's not angry that I'm scared of cold and dark, scared of being freezing again…"_ Kuzu could feel Black Hidan relax within the blanket and they continued their way towards the village.

To be continued**  
**


	2. Unwanted viewer

Chapter 3

Warning: Yaoi!

They walked all day before finally arriving at a hotel. Kakuzu paid for two rooms each with two beds. He preferred to pay rather than to sleep with his annoying partner. He was considering taking only one bed in the beginning, but the Hidan of his own world was really annoying when he slept, even more than when he was awake. He would start the night off with a few mumbled curses, then he would toss and turn but the worst was the rolling, he rolled all over the bed, even over Kakuzu, taking all the blankets for himself and then ending up on the floor, the blankets and the pillows piled around him. So thankfully they all went to their respective rooms and settled in for the night.

**Kakuzu and Hidan's room**

Two single beds were positioned side by side with the bathroom to the left. The room's was small, its walls painted a white, creamy colour, just like any ordinary cheap hotel room. Hidan started to undress himself, throwing his clothes messily towards the direction of the left bed, before heading towards the shower.

"Oi, fucker, the bed on the left's mine!" he claimed loudly. Kakuzu just sat on his own bed and shrugged as if to say "I don't care." but Hidan had already shut the door, and so missed Kakuzu's silent message. Kakuzu stood, stowing his gear under the bed and removing his cloak before lying down again, absently wondering whether he had a book he had not already read.

**Kuzu and Black Hidan's room**

Their room was almost the same as Kakuzu and Hidan's room, except for the fact that the bathroom was on the right. However, unlike the two next door Kuzu and his partner sat side by side on Black Hidan's bed.

Kuzu cleared his throat to break the silence, "Are you cold again?"

Black Hidan just looked curiously at him and smiled. Kakuzu sighed and removed most of his clothes, leaving him in only his black pants. His hand reached out hesitantly, slightly touching Hidan's black patterned chest, checking to see whether or not his partner was cold.

"You're shivering. Hidan's cold?" He spoke softly, his eyes staring intently into deep magenta eyes sitting across from him.

"Black Hidan cold. Black Hidan not fear. Kuzu like black Hidan."

"Hn… Kuzu like black Hidan."

He bent over and kissed him softly, their mouths pressing together lightly. His left hand began to stroke Hidan's chest while the other started to card through his silver hair. The kiss became more passionate and Kuzu's hand got lower, wandering and exploring slowly, until he reached the line of Hidan's black pants. The older broke the kiss when Hidan bit his lips a little too hard, drawing blood a thin trickle of blood.

"Black Hidan's being naughty." His voice was husky and filled with desire. He sat between the jashinist's legs and pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time, leaving the priest naked before him. He took a minute to admire his lover. Even with his skeleton patterned skin, the younger looked sexy. He let his hand trace the contours of his partner's body beneath him and bent over to kiss him again. Hidan was no longer cold; he was now shivering for another reason, and that reason happened to be pressed into Kuzu's thigh.

"You like it hmm?" he proved his point by rubbing their pulsing erections together, gaining a little gasp of pleasure from the black and white priest before him. "Ahh Kuzu… _you're going to drive me crazy if you keep doing it so slow… you really like to tease don't you? I'm starting to feel a little bit cold again, but since you're so hot why don't you warm me up? _"

Hidan was drawn from his thoughts by a hot, wet mouth around his manhood and he gasped in pleasure, his tip rubbing against the scars in Kuzu's cheeks making him shiver. He couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips in that heat, even when Kuzu pinned him to the bed by his hips. His whole body shook with ecstasy and he moaned low in his throat, hoping Kakuzu hadn't heard his moment of weakness.

"Be quiet or we will have some visitors…" Kuzu warned him, but Hidan didn't understand and tangled his hands into the dark musty hair between his open, shaking legs trying to push himself deeper into Kuzu's mouth. But suddenly the heat around his cock left, letting the cold air hit him.

"I told you to be quiet." Kuzu growled while flipping Hidan onto his stomach, gripping his hips firmly with one hand and raising his lovers body slightly, just enough to put his hot member in that welcoming tight ass with his other hand. He thrust in with one slow motion, savoring the moment a little before he heard Hidan moaning aloud. He quickly put his hand over the mouth of the young priest and muttered in his ear.

"I told you to be quiet, Hidan. You don't know what "quiet" means?" He shifted his hand down so it was around Hidan's neck and started to tighten his grip, effectively preventing the black and white jashinist from making any noises, or breathing for that matter but that wasn't important.

Kuzu started to pound hard into the boy beneath him, groping his perfect ass and biting the flesh of his neck. It didn't take long until he found the priest's prostate and hit it relentlessly, driving his lust home with each thrust. Hidan's hands were clenched firmly around the white sheets under him. The lack of oxygen and the feeling of Kuzu pounding vigorously against his soft spot left him barely conscious, his body lost in the bliss of pain and pleasure.

His eyes started to roll back into his head while Kuzu gripped his member firmly, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Hidan likes it?" His hoarse voice made Hidan shiver even more, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't even think clearly. The only sound in the room was the little choking gasps from Hidan and the slamming noises of Kuzu's flesh against the firm ass of the priest.

Neither of them was cold, in fact it felt like their bodies were burning from the inside. Kuzu started pounding harder and faster losing his rhythm as he felt himself reach his peak, and by the way Hidan's cock was twitching in his hand and his warm insides clenching around his manhood, he was sure Hidan felt the same.

He was right. Hidan opened his mouth in a silent scream as he let his hot seed spill onto the sheets, his insides tightening unbearably around Kuzu's member, making him shoot his load inside the younger boy, trying and failing to suppress a moan at the feeling.

**Kakuzu and Hidan's room**

Hidan was lying on his bed and waiting for Kakuzu to return.

"What's taking him so long?"

The door finally open just enough to let Kakuzu enter and close it quickly behind himself. They looked at each other.

"So, what they're doing?"

Without a word, Kakuzu went straight to his bed and lay down, crossing his arms behind his head. Hidan sat up, angry at being ignored.

"Oi fucker! I asked what the hell they're doing?"

No response.

"Fucking son of a whore answer me you dirty old man!" Hidan said shouted impatiently.

"They're doing something much more interesting than us." Kakuzu responded without looking away from the ceiling.

"So why don't you joint them, hmm?"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan, thinking. It started to make the albino feel uncomfortable after a while.

"What?"

To be continued

Thanks to onyx sable for beta reading :P


	3. Switching place

Warning! Lemon (Kuzu x Kakuzu)

Chapter 4

Hidan didn't like the stare Kakuzu kept giving him. It was almost as if he had… dirty thoughts.

"_No no no! A fucking 91 year old selfish miser like him cannot think about sex… I mean come on, I wonder if he can still get hard without a certain little blue pill._"

Feeling reassured, Hidan lay down and closed his eyes, smiling at the thought that Kakuzu was impotent. Suddenly, he felt something on top of him and opened his eyes. His smile faded when he saw Kakuzu bent over him, looking at him with his cold Christmas colored eyes filled with something he'd never seen before and couldn't describe.

"What do you want?"

Kakuzu kept silent, placing his hand on Hidan's torso to feel his still wet skin. His whisper was barely audible, "As soft as it looks…"

Hidan went blank and the miser's hand was harshly chased away. "Don't even think about it! I belong to Jashin-sama and I won't let you lay a finger on me, heathen!" Hidan exclaimed harshly, trying to get the older man off of him. Kakuzu pulled the younger man's wrists above his head and kept him pinned to the bed with one hand… and many threads. His free hand started trying to get Hidan's boxers down to his knees in hurry. "If you don't want it, don't walk around half naked all the time!" he finally just tore Hidan's boxers -not caring it was his last pair- and started exploring the newly exposed body, causing the jashinist to thrash and swear even more.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING HEATHEN!" Hidan was now fighting with all his might against his captor, but the older nin had the advantage here. Hidan was exhaust and hungry, the fucker hadn't let him eat or even take a break. To make it worse, the rock hard cock rubbing against his inner thigh proved to him that the older shinobi was clearly not as impotent as he had thought…

"_Why doesn't he act like the black Hidan? He was so submissive when Kuzu took him… and so… sexy… it was such a turn on… I never paid attention to him… Wait what am I thinking about? Hidan? Sexy? Yeah… maybe… He's loud mouthed and annoying, but when he's quiet and obedient, he's not so bad_…"

His hand came near the priest's member, already hard from Kakuzu's exploration. Hidan let out a gasp, feeling his body betray him.

"JASHIN-SAMA WILL SMITE YOU! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING JERK!" Hidan's request became desperate as he blushing furiously. "_Holy Jashin-sama please forgive me! I don't want to like it! I belong to you; my soul, my body, even my feelings and my thoughts! Please help me!_" Hidan squirmed even more, trying frantically to get free from the recently proved perverted missing Taki-nin who was now pumping his erection quickly.

"You seem to like it… I don't think you want me to stop hmm?" Kakuzu said in a mocking tone, his thumb teasing the head of the albino's member in a circular motion, occasionally earning delicious moans that made the sadist miser deeply aroused. He didn't pay attention to the door, his eyes fixed on the face of the beautiful perfect young man under him… thinking about how he wanted to see him in pure ecstasy and crying for more... until he felt a pain in his shoulder and his body didn't respond anymore, but he can still move his head. "_What? Enemy?"_ he tried to look over his shoulder and see someone familiar. "Kuzu?"

Kuzu look at him, his hand on his hips, seeming disappointed. "Well well, what do we have here? I didn't know the other me was a rapist." He holds a firm grip Kakuzu by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from white Hidan, his treads retreat automatically. "What did you do to me?" Kakuzu asked angrily.

Hidan took advantage of the situation to run out the room, not caring that he was only wearing his pendant, aiming for the room of Kuzu and black Hidan shared, slamming the door behind him.

Kuzu dropped Kakuzu on the floor ruthlessly. "Don't worry; the drug will work through your system in about four hours." Kuzu sat beside him and sighed.

"So, do you often try to rape you partner or is it just because you saw Black Hidan and I earlier?"

This question left Kakuzu speechless. "_He knew?_"

"Don't deny it, maybe I'm not a ninja, but I know when I'm being watched."

"So what? Akatsuki has many enemies here; I just wanted to check if you were a threat to us. You raped Hidan, why can't I do it to?" Kakuzu said, a little pissed that he was not as alert as he should be.

"First, I didn't rape him, he wanted it. I will never rape him. I don't want him to hate me, he saved me so many times and he's a medic in my world. He's useful to me and I kind of like him." Kuzu replied honestly.

"Why's your Hidan more docile than mine? Your Hidan is not forced to remain "pure"?" Kakuzu ask, thinking about using the black Hidan instead of the white one.

"He's a slave, he acts like one." Kuzu simply replied to Kakuzu first question. "Maybe he lied to you in order to get away from you, your masochistic priest did not seem to like what you were doing to him."

"I was not raping him. He was hard, he liked it but he just didn't want to admit it." Kakuzu replied with a smirk.

Kuzu's face turned pale a second before changing to anger. "Oh yeah? So you think that? Let me see…" He moved to the top of Kakuzu, still face down, and roughly pulled down his pants and boxers with one swift move. Kakuzu started to panic. "Wha… what are you doing?" He tried to say in a calm voice as Kuzu proceeded to remove the remaining articles of clothing.

When the missing nin was naked under him, he held a firm grip on his member, which was still hard, and started to pump him slowly, teasingly. "Don't… touch... me…" Kakuzu panted out harshly, his body trembling from rage and vulnerability.

"Oh? You said earlier that if you where hard, it's because you like it but just don't want to admit it." Kuzu said in a falsely kind voice, pumping faster.

Kakuzu growled and bit his lower lip to keep him quiet, shutting his eyes tightly. "_It's been so long since I've not been touched like this… his skin and hands are rough; not soft like a girl, or like Hidan's…stop being aroused stupid body, listen to me! Don't like it!_" Kakuzu thought furiously, almost if he was trying to convince himself.

"You like it? Hmm?" Kuzu whispered in his ear, rubbing his own rock hard member between Kakuzu's muscular cheeks.

"_Do I like it? Do I really want him to continue? I've never done it with a man before and Hidan's much more attractive, but I don't want to lie her for four hours with a hard on… and I cannot even move_…" Kakuzu thought rapidly, considering his options the best he could with his mind filled with sexual desire.

Kuzu licked the spine of the paralyzed man beneath him, from the waist to the neck, feeling him shiver and hearing him growl. "So you like it?" Kuzu ask again teasingly.

Kakuzu gulped down hard. "Ye… yes…" The other bounty hunter was not expecting such an answer.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again… and don't go so fucking slowly." The taki-nin reply.

Kuzu chuckles and ask; "Like it rough? I thought Hidan was the masochist."

"_I was always on top and I like it rough, but uke? _I don't know, just stop if I want you to stop and I will not kill you when I regain control of my body." The paralyzed miser warned him before he was turned on his back, facing the other immortal stitched man.

"What makes you think you will want me to stop, hmm?" Kuzu looked straight in his eyes, slowly undressing himself.

When they were both naked, he did what he always did with black Hidan; letting his hands feel the warm skin exposed under him, teasing the weeping member proudly erected, looking at the shy blush across his uke's face and hearing delicious moans of pleasure. Except now there were no cute moans or shy blush, only manly growls and an embarrassed blush. Kakuzu didn't even dare to look at the other man, feeling awful that he let his desires win.

All his remorse vanished when he felt a wet tongue lick playfully his manhood and a strong hand grip his base firmly. The tongue slowly licked the slit of his member, making him gasp loudly, before a wet and warm mouth surrounded him. Kakuzu opened one eye to look at Kuzu who was now sucking and licking his hard member.

"Why do…unh… you do that?" Kakuzu said between pants.

Kuzu stopped and looked the akatsuki member.

"I have much more control when I give pleasure. I like to hear moans and begging." Kuzu said, putting three fingers near Kakuzu's mouth. "Open your mouth and suck, I'll prepare you."

Kakuzu looked at the three digits for a moment and opened his mouth, coating the fingers with a lot of saliva. Kuzu pulled out his fingers and slid them between the other man ass cheeks. "It will hurt a little but it'll get better soon, try to relax." Kuzu warned him before slipping two digits in his new uke.

"Ugh!" Kakuzu tensed and closed his eyes tightly. "Ow... it hurts!"

Kuzu ignored him, sticking another finger in his virgin hole and sucking on his manhood again, trying to relax the akatsuki member. The pain slowly was replaced by discomfort before Kuzu found the spot that make the shinobi gasp in pleasure. Kakuzu wanted to grip the sheets under him but he couldn't move… he could only shudder. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to block embarrassing moans, making it bleed.

"Want me to stop?" Kuzu asked, a clear saliva string trailing from his mouth to Kakuzu's shaft. "Don't even think about it!" The other male replied making Kuzu chuckle before he turned him on his stomach.

Kuzu took out his fingers and pulled down his own black silky boxers just enough to free his hard member. He put his hand on Kakuzu's tanned cheeks, lightly pushing them apart and positioned himself. Without a word, he slowly began to push his rather large organ into Kakuzu's virgin ass. He closed his eyes, enjoying the amazing tightness but a low baritone growl snapped him out of his blissful state.

"It hurts damnit… _How does black Hidan deal with it? I've been prepared and the drugs keep me from tensing too much, but it still hurts like hell!"_ Kuzu ignored him again and began to pound into him, setting a rhythm, his hands holding a firm grip on his hips. "_Come on, hit that spot again… like earlier…"_

They were both panting hard, almost silently, until Kuzu found it… what was making Kakuzu's body crave more and earned a deep lust filled moan. Kakuzu bit his lower lip again and closed his eyes, trying his best to do not sound like a whiny needy uke, which he was too manly to be anyway… or at least too proud to let anyone know.

Kuzu put an arm around his captive's waist, his other hand tangled in his hair, gently pulling on the strands and whispered in his ear; "I thought it was hurting you… why don't you let me hear how much you like it?" Kuzu asked, his hand around his swollen member and the other one pulling harder on his hair, exposing his throat. When he hit his prostate again, Kakuzu was unable to keep himself quiet, letting out a loud moan.

"Good boy…" Kuzu whisper seductively in his ear;"You like it?"

Kakuzu blushed hard before slowly nodded.

"I cannot hear you…" Kuzu said softly.

"Ugh! Ye… yes..."

"What?" Kuzu asked again, teasing Kakuzu's throbbing erection with his free hand.

"YES DAMMIT! NOW GO HARDER!" the paralyzed man yelled. He sounded like he was begging, but he convinced himself that he was instead demanding it from the other man.

Kuzu smirked as he picked up the pace, hitting the other's sweet spot with each vigorous ram, earning more moans each time. Kuzu's hand stopped pulling on Kakuzu's hair, stroking it instead, allowing the shinobi to bury his face in the pillow and muffle his moans. Kakuzu groaned as he came, his sticky seed tainting the sheets under him. Not so long after, he felt Kuzu tense as he filled him with a hot gooey substance before lying beside him, panting hard.

"Kuzu, why do you care about Hidan? He's not your slave." Kakuzu ask after a moment of silence. Kuzu frowned deeply and replied; "He's not yours either… and he reminds me of black Hidan, whom I would never allow anyone to rape or hurt."

"Why do you trade for him anyway?" the other immortal asked, he still didn't understand why he could possibly want to waste his time with this annoying priest in an another universe. He was drawn from his thoughts by Kuzu's answer.

"Because he was the reward for a bounty I wanted to kill anyway… and I wanted him. He's immortal, so he can give me his heart when I need one, he speaks a language that no longer exists and he has an appearance we don't see often in my world... I don't only talk about his black and white skin, he has a normal skin tone sometimes, when he's asleep or unconscious. I mean; white hair and amethyst eyes are not frequent in my universe... He just... intrigues me..." Kuzu said with a distant voice, remembering the first time he saw the priest. Kakuzu smirked "Well, stitched tanned skin and Christmas eyes were commons in your universe then?" Kuzu sighed "No, but I cannot trade myself, you idiot, even if I'm a bounty."

"_I wonder how much he'd worth…"_ with this thought, Kakuzu fell asleep, barely hearing the shower turning on in the background.

To be continued

I looove Kakuzu uke huhu~


	4. Lost

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Kuzu's room, black Hidan was sleeping comfortably in bed, with all his sheets and pillows surrounding him, and a smile on his face. As his double slept peacefully, white Hidan took another shower, the water so hot that the bathroom has filled with steam.

"_Fucking heathen money-loving son of a cheap whore! How he can even THINK about touching me like that! Thank Jashin, Kuzu had saved me from that dirty old rapist…"_ White Hidan thought, clenching his teeth and rubbing his skin so hard it turned bright red and the skin began to peel off.

"_Ugh! I still feel his dirty hands all over me! I feel so…_" He stopped rubbing for a moment when he noticed he was still hard. "_Aroused? No, NO! _" He resumed his washing and bit his tongue in frustration, rubbing as hard as he could in attempt to clean himself… trying to erase the feeling of being tainted.

"Forgive me Jashin-sama… I think I… liked it…" white Hidan muttered to himself, turning the water hotter, it didn't even bother him that the water was so hot it was burning his pale skin.

XxXxX

When he was done with the shower (in others words: when there was no more hot water), white Hidan wiped himself dry and put his towel around his waist, remembering that his clothes were in Kakuzu's room.

"_I don't think Kuzu will be upset if I sleep in his bed next to the slave._" With this thought on his mind, he lay down in Kuzu's bed and proceeded to pull black Hidan's sheets over himself. The other man awoke quickly at the disturbance and sat up, looking angrily at the intruding Akatsuki member.

"Hey! Black Hidan's sheets! Camera mea est, filium meretricis ! Tua revertere centones et abite! " (It's my room, son of a whore! Go back to yours and take your blankets!)

Black Hidan wasn't black anymore, he was now just like white Hidan. The only difference is the bruises… all over 'black' Hidan's now pale body; along his arms, legs, torso, waist, hips… and around his neck. White Hidan looked perplexedly at the other man.

_"I heal each time I get hurt… really fast._ What in the world happened to you?" Hidan ask slowly, but he received no response, as expected.

The slave lay down trying to fall asleep again but white Hidan keep pulling on the sheets. "Oi! You don't need sheets! You're a fucking slave you didn't even deserve them! Damn I'm fucking cold! That fucking rapist bastard tore my…"

"Fucking."

"What?" He stopped pulling the sheets for a moment, his face puzzled.

"Fucking blah blah blah fucking blah blah blah." Black Hidan said in the same tone as white Hidan.

"Learn a new word? How about learning your FUCKING place! No wonder you have so many fucking bruises." He said, finally managing to steal one sheet from his double and pull it around himself as he lay down again. Black Hidan turned his face towards him, smiling; "Fucking oyasuminasai (good night), fucking white Hidan." The other man only turned his back to him.

XxXxX

As usual, they woke up early and silently made their way to the meeting point in the forest near the village, where Kakuzu was supposed to be yesterday morning in order to meet a contact who owed him money. "_I hope he's still there… That bastard owes me 10 million ryou and I'll kick Hidan's butt if that zealot made me miss the opportunity to get that money back._" Kakuzu frowned as white Hidan, complaining again, interrupted his thinking.

"I want to take a break! I'm fucking tired!"

Kakuzu sighed. He was tired as well; sleeping paralyzed, covered with sperm and lying on his stomach was not something he was used to doing… and it was uncomfortable as hell.

"Well, if you had not been up all night wasting all our hot water, you wouldn't be tired." Kakuzu said, remembering he was constrained to take a cold shower this morning because the zealot abused the hot water for about half the night.

Said zealot almost shouted; "If you had not tried to fucking RAPE me, I wouldnt washed myself for almost three hours and be asking for a break after not even one hour of walking."

Kakuzu was about to say: "I wasn't raping you, you liked it" but he remembered what Kuzu said to him last night… and the events after… Blushing lightly, he looks at white Hidan. "It would not happen if you were not always half naked… _and if you never asked me to lead them to Pein…_"

"RAPE THE SLAVE, OLD PERV!" White Hidan shouted, buttoning his Akatsuki cloak up to his chin.

"I would not allow anyone to rape black Hidan." Kuzu said, annoyed.

White Hidan burst out laughing; "I'm sure he's a fucking sex slave and he doesn't fight back because he's a fucking crybaby afraid of the dark! I don't even understand why Jashin let him live when he let a fucking stingy bastard like you defile him!" his index pointing at Kuzu face.

"I don't rape him. He liked it." Kuzu simply reply.

"Sounds like something I've heard before…" Kakuzu growled.

"Yeah, but I don't have to restrain him, he follows me of his own free will…" he looked back, seeing black Hidan (with his skeleton patterned skin) meekly following behind them, smiling. "_Kuzu looked to see if I'm following him. He care about me, he doesn't want to lose me. I'll walk by his side…_" with this thought, black Hidan rapidly join the two misers.

"See? He follows me willingly…" Kuzu looked around them; "and I think white Hidan ran away…"

Kakuzu looked around and surprisingly enough it was true. No white Hidan to be seen.

"Teh! He probably got lost! I don't care, I will collect my money first," _he's made me lose enough time already I'm not wasting any more on him, he's immortal anyway._ "We are almost there." they remained silent for a moment until Kakuzu spoke again. "Hey, speaking of money, how much are you worth?"

Suspicious, Kuzu looked at him. "Well the last time I had checked, I was worth about 55 million ryou… and Hidan doesn't even have a price, this is why I had to trade for him. How much are you worth?"

"Just like you, 55 million ryou. Hidan's worth approximately 50 million ryou too, but he cannot be killed so the bounty exchange accept it if he's still alive and dismembered. Maybe they will burn him afterwards…" he doesn't finish his explanations, noticing black Hidan giving him a weird look. "What?" Kakuzu frowned.

"Fucking burn hurts." black Hidan said.

Kuzu hit him on the head. "Where did you learn that word? I don't want you to swear again!"

Black Hidan looks at him confusedly, one hand on his head where Kuzu hurt him. _What? Kuzu's mad at me? Why? Because I talk?_ "Don't burn Hidan! Hidan's sorry!" He apologized and Kuzu patted his head, showing him it's alright. "No 'fucking', okay?" Kuzu said softly. "_He doesn't want me to say 'fucking' again. He'll not burn me if I say it more_." Black Hidan smile and nodded. "No fucking! Black Hidan understand!"

They continued their way, forgetting white Hidan and even enjoying the silence left by his absence. Soon, they saw a little house made of wood with smoke escaping from the chimney. "Good, he's still there." Kakuzu sighed as he knocked at the door.

To be continued

Kakuzu's so mean, he left white Hidan behind and don't even care =O


	5. God punishment

WARNING! Rape! JashinxwhiteHidan =D

Chapter 6

Alone in the woods, white Hidan tried to rejoin the others, but soon he realized that he was lost. "Fucking old man, cannot even wait for me while I take a piss! What did he expect? That I would warn him? Tch! He would spy on me and try to rape me again! I'm sure it wouldn't bother him to molest me while I pee! Dirty old pervert… rapist… _where are you?_" Hidan grew more and more worried as time passed.

After some time had passed, Hidan lay down, looking at the clouds, hoping that Kakuzu was already searching for him. "_I will rest here and wait until he finds me. Maybe I should warn him next time, so I don't get lost… even if he would try to molest me… I kinda liked it anyway… No, NO! What am I thinking!_" He raised one fist to the sky. "Fucking old miser who makes me like sinning! Who makes me like going against my vow of purity! Who makes me like… him…" he murmured the last sentence, replacing his hands at his sides, still looking at the clouds slowly moving onwards in the blue sky… until everything went black.

XxXxXx

Hidan woke up in a prison cell. He tried to stand but his head was hurting like hell. He knelt down and put his hands on his forehead. "It fucking hurts! _I don't believe I got caught so easily…"_

"Well, well, well… seems like you're finally awake." A voice came from nowhere. Hidan took a kunai and looked around for the enemy. Before he could do anything, something hit him on the back of his head, smacking his face into the cold stone floor before him and causing his nose to bleed. He immediately covered the bleeding appendage with his free hand.

"Trying to defy me are you?" The voice said angrily. Hidan heard footsteps approaching him and looked around quickly for the stranger. Hidan's eyes grow wide when he saw him. "Jashin-sama…" He whispered reverently.

Jashin stood about one meter away from him, arms crossed. His god's skeleton pattern skin looked exactly like his own skin when in curse form… and like black Hidan's as well. He had black hair tied up in a ponytail with some loose locks falling into his face. He wore the same pendant as the both Hidan and black Hidan as well as tight leather pants. Hidan looked at his god's face; the crimson eyes angrily glaring at him, making him shiver.

"_It's Jashin-sama… and he's fucking angry! Maybe it's because I admit that I liked it? No, he cannot be angry because I was honest with him. It must be because I liked it. Yeah…_" Hidan shivered even more and said the only thing he could think about right then; apologize. "I'm sorry I liked it Jashin-sama!"

"I'm not angry because you liked it." Jashin reassured him coldly.

"Huh? Why then?" Hidan ask, confused.

"You had allies to help you staying alive, to help you sacrifice more heathens to me, and you turned them against you? They didn't wait for you, they don't even care about you. You know you could have been in a lot of trouble if I hadn't gotten to you first?" Jashin said angrily, but his follower didn't reply so he continued; "You pissed me off! You do anything you want and never think about the consequences!"

He knelt before him, still looking at his priest. Hidan wanted to say something, but he doesn't know what to respond. He just sits on his knees and look at his god, waiting for his next move.

"Undress." Jashin said slowly. The albino blinked; "Huh?"

His god frowned; "I'm not going to say it again. Hurry up!"

"Ha... hai, Jashin-sama!" Hidan said and slowly began to undress himself. When he was about to remove his pants, he stopped and looked at Jashin. "Kakuzu tore my last pair of underwear last night…" he said, trying to keep himself from trembling.

Jashin was getting impatient; "Remember your first time belonging to me? After this, if Kakuzu wants to rape you, I will not stop him." Hidan's eyes grow wide; "You… you mean…"

"What? You expect me to protect you for the rest of your immortal life? You make him hate you but at the same time, he finds you attractive, so he doesn't care if he has to rape you to get what he wants. However, I don't want him to take what belongs to me. Now take off your pants or I will do it myself." Hidan quickly removes his black pants and tossed them aside. He looked at his god, a light blush across his face.

Jashin smiled bitterly. "Turn around and get on all fours."

Hidan's blush increased but he did as his god wished, offering a good view of his perfect naked ass. He winced at the feeling of the cold hands grabbing roughly at his hips and he closed his eyes.

"Jashin-sama please I'm sorry… You don't have to do this…" Hidan whimpered, but his plea was ignored.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt the tip of Jashin's erection pushing against his virgin entrance, unprepared. Without any warning, Jashin forced himself in the small opening in one swift motion, enjoying the warm tightness of his priest for a second before start pounding mercilessly.

Hidan cried out loudly from the pain, warm blood running down his thighs, dripping onto the stone floor.

He felt tears roll down his cheeks and his arms gave up and folded beneath their combined weight, his upper body falling on the stone floor. "_Can I cry? Damn… I'm not a fucking crybaby… but it fucking hurts… Well, I don't care if I cry; no one would know anyway…_ please Jashin-sama… It hurts…" Hidan sobbed.

"What did you expect? Sweet, gentle lovemaking?" Jashin said in a mocking tone, trusting faster and harder in the albino beneath him.

His right hand grasps a fist full of silver locks, smacking Hidan's face on the cold hard floor, making his nose bleed again. His other hand gripped his followers left arm, pulling him up against his hips to meet every ruthless thrust he dealt into Hidan's shivering body, the rough floor scratching and tearing his tender skin.

"Jashin-samaAAH!" Hidan's whine ended in a scream when his god hit the sensitive spot inside him.

"See? It's not so bad after all." Jashin smirked. He gave a hard slap to Hidan's round cheek before grabbing his hard member, stroking him gently. Hidan let out a gasp when he felt a cool hand around his erection.

"You're hard?" Jashin asked, but Hidan just moaned softly in response, his knees and upper body still rubbing again the abrasive ground. "I think I lost control a little bit, Hidan…" Jashin grabs his priest hips with his other hand, trusting a bit softer. He hit Hidan's prostate with each ram and stroked him faster, he then bent down and asked softly; "Better now?"

Hidan closed his eyes tightly and moaned, "I… I don't know… it hurts... please… stop…" he sobbed.

Jashin growl; "No, I'm coming soon…" his thrusts became erratic as he felt his orgasm close in. "Ah you're so tight…"

Hidan buried his face in his hands, embarrassed and in pain; "_It's almost done, it's almost done, damn Kakuzu why did you leave? Now Jashin-sama thinks you hate me… You don't really hate me, do you?"_ he thought as he felt himself come close to his own climax.

When Jashin hit his soft spot a little bit harder than before, he tensed and let out a loud moan while coming. The sudden tightness was too much for the death god and he came as well, his seed spilling inside his follower, leaving both of them panting hard.

Hidan was almost unconscious. Jashin looked at him, stoking his hair gently. "I'm sorry I had to do this, Hidan… I love you. I don't want anybody to hurt, capture or bury you in an attempt to kill you. Make sure to stay with Kakuzu, he will protect you from that… okay?"

"Ha… hai…" the other man responded faintly "_I wonder… if he raped black Hidan too…_ "Hidan thought to himself, but it seemed that Jashin somehow heard him.

"No, he asked me to take him, because he loved Kuzu and wanted to sleep with him…" Jashin chuckle, but Hidan doesn't reply… he'd lost consciousness.

To be continued


	6. Memories

Warning: another rape! and Kuzu's uke! Sorry for those who don't like rape or uke Kakuzu, it's the last time I swear!

Chapter 7

After they had collected Kakuzu's money, they started searching for white Hidan. It didn't take long to find him, he was curled up against a tree and wearing only his akatsuki cloak. Kakuzu walked towards him and frowned.

"What happened to you?" He asked slowly, but the jashinist remain silent, still unconscious. Kakuzu sighed and knelt beside. He opened his cloak, revealing large bruises along his thighs and waist. What happened to him was pretty oblivious to the three other men and they looked at him in shook.

Kakuzu sigh and whisper; "It would not have happened if you had stayed with me…"

"What?" Kuzu said, indignantly; "You continued on your way to collect money even though he got lost and raped and now the only thing you have to say is that it was his fault?"

Kakuzu looks at him and frowned. "We continued. You didn't seem to care about him either."

He had a point. Kuzu looked at the unconscious priest and said in a low voice: "Well… I thought he was able to defend himself…"

"Yeah, me too." the bounty hunter replied, lifting the unconscious priest bridal style and beginning the walk back to the inn, followed by black Hidan and Kuzu.

"_If he takes a three hour shower after being molested, I wonder how long it will take after behind raped. Well I don't care, I'll kill the bastard who dared to touch him… wait, what I'm thinking? He's not mine._"

Kakuzu looked at his partner's face which was pressed lightly against his chest; the priest's cheeks were still wet with tears from the recent events. "_Tsk! I'm the only one who can touch or hurt him. He's __my__ partner._" He thought possessively as he pressed the smaller body against him in a protective way. He noticed that Kuzu and black Hidan were looking at him curiously.

"I hope you don't think I'm happy that he got raped!" He growls.

"It's alright when you try to rape him but not when someone else does?" Kuzu asked angrily, but black Hidan started to say something in latin about virgo, tueri, Jashin and alba Hidan nequam. Kakuzu sighed in relief. He didn't want to talk about what he'd tried to do to Hidan last night, so for once black Hidan's whining was welcome.

He hadn't meant to molest his partner, but it was so tempting… Maybe Hidan would have changed his mind if he had continued… Hell, he should stop thinking about that now; his pants were getting a bit tight… instead, he returned his attention to the two others, black Hidan still complaining in latin and Kuzu, who seemed to be looking for something in his bag.

"Caramel?" Kuzu said, offering small brown squares to the annoying black and white man behind him, who happily took them. The caramels kept the priest silent until they arrived at the inn.

**At the inn, in Kakuzu and white Hidan's room**

White Hidan and Kakuzu were sharing the same room as yesterday. Kakuzu removed his own and Hidan's cloak, tossing them messily onto the floor as he walked into the bathroom with Hidan still in his arms; he had something more important to do rather than worrying about folding their cloaks.

He placed the jashinist in the shower and sat by his side, looking at the no longer 'pure' priest for a moment before proceeding to wash him gently. His wounds were already healing, but the blood and some bruises were still there as if to prove to him how horrible the Jashinist's first time had been.

When he had washed all the blood and sperm away, he dried Hidan and placed him on the bed. Then, he sat on his own bed, opened his suitcase and began counting his money… or at least he tried, his mind kept wanting to think about his partner instead of the blissful blankness of counting money.

**Kuzu and black Hidan's room**

In their room, black Hidan was comfortably curled against Kuzu, sleeping peacefully. His arms around his lover, Kuzu looked at the ceiling, lost in his thought…

xXxX Flashback XxXx

Many criminals know and fear the Meadowton penitentiary. No one wished to be transferred there but all the most violent prisoners who couldn't be kept in a normal jail were sent there.

It's the only jail that still accepts prisoners when their cells are full and the reason was simple: they didn't care about the detainee's safety. After all, they're criminals, and who cares about criminals? The luckiest get an isolation chamber, where they could have at least one meal a day and don't have to fight to keep it. They don't have a cell assigned, because no guards want to be there to make sure they're in the right one, but the doors lock automatically at eight o'clock, so the prisoners better be in a cell if they want to sleep on something other than the hard floor.

Because he's hot-tempered and easily killed fives guards when he attempted to escape his previous penitentiary, Kuzu was now a new prisoner of Meadowton. He was 23 years old and had recently killed his master, so he's no longer a slave… unfortunately, he exchanged one prison for another. After his small attempts to escape, the guards dragged him in and clothed him in the penitentiary uniform: an orange dress reaching mid-thigh in length with his prisoner number written on it.

Kuzu couldn't have an isolation chamber and he was too dangerous to move freely in the jail like the other prisoners, so he was bound to the wall in the community room, sitting on the floor and his arms above his head.

He arrived during the night, so the prison was rather quiet. When the guards left him, he instantly tried to break free, though the drugs in his system kept him from using his chakra or too much force, so he only managed to injure his wrists. After a while, the sun rose and a bell rang far off somewhere, signaling that the doors were unlocking and that Kuzu would soon have some unwanted company.

Still trying to get free, he looked at the prisoners who entered the community room and frowned. Most of the prisoners didn't care about him and do their usual activities like trading cigarettes, drugs and other things. Some prisoners looked at him curiously, some of them smirked and approached him…

"Oh look at what we've got here, a new little toy, so they drugged you, huh? I guess we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." A prisoner said, a wide smile playing across his face.

He tried to ignore him and turned his head, but the man grabbed his hair and forced the former slave to look him in the eye. The unusual color of Kuzu eyes made the detainee shiver a little, but the man knew that when someone was tied to the wall, they were always drugged and of course had no chance of escape. Feeling reassured, he said in a false hurting voice: "Aww, you don't want to play with me?"

The future bounty hunter growled in anger; "Go fuck yourself."

"Fuck? That's a good idea…" He said, unzipping his pants and putting his member near Kuzu's lips.

"_Damn, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes…_" Kuzu thought as he tried to turn his head again.

"Come on, if you suck me nicely, I won't rape you." The prisoner let out a light chuckle.

Kuzu look at him angrily. "If you put that thing in my mouth, I'll bite it off and you'll never fuck anything again._"_

The other man smirked and before Kuzu realized it, a spider gag was forced into his mouth.

His eyes widened "_Where did he find that?_"

As if he knew what Kuzu was thinking, the prisoner responded as he slid his cock in the stitched man's mouth. "I bought it off a guard. They really don't care about what happens around here, so long as we don't try to escape or kill them." He smirked as he started to move slowly, his hand still clenched in Kuzu's hair.

"_Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! I really need to learn how to keep my fucking mouth shut!_" he thought furiously, feeling as though he were about to throw up.

Yeah, it was fun to defy the authority when he was a slave. Usually almost as strong as his previous master, they always sold him before he was able to kill them. Sure, he always lost the fights against his masters, but at least he was able to seriously injure them. Defy someone when he's bounded and drugged is not the best idea he'd ever had, but he wasn't able to restrain himself, this guy was pissing him off.

He closed his eyes tightly as the other man rammed his length into his mouth. "You're covered with stitches and look ugly as hell, but you sure know how to suck a guy off."

He suddenly shoved his cock up to the hilt. Kuzu's nose was buried in the pubic hair of the prisoner and he gagged but the other man paid no attention to him. "I'm impatient to see you swallow my cum." He said, stroking his captive's dark messy hair.

"_It's disgusting! Even when I was a slave, my masters didn't do that kind of thing. Damn he stinks…it's been how many days since he's taken a shower?_" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt warm salty goo fill his mouth. The other man finally let him go, and stepped back after retrieving the spider gag. Kuzu coughed up the majority of the seed but some was still sliding down his chin as he looked up angrily at the others prisoners closest to him.

Another prisoner knelt by his side and smirk. "I think he liked it." He chuckle as he lifts Kuzu's orange uniform. Kuzu look down in panic, he was hard. "_Damn, I don't like it. Why I'm hard?_"

The prisoner tore Kuzu's uniform in half at the front and raised his captive's knees above his shoulders. He then placed himself between the bound man's muscular cheeks, not bothered by the shocked look Kuzu gave him. Without any warning, he thrust swiftly inside the younger man beneath him.

Kuzu screamed as he felt the other man tearing him apart. He tried to keep himself quiet and clenched his teeth, not wanting to give any satisfaction to the other man by making a sound, be it a gasp, moan or scream. He closed his eyes for a moment but opened them to look directly into his rapists eyes.

"I swear the day I'm free, I'll fucking kill you in the most painful way you can imagine. I'll escape one day, and then I'll kill you…"

He smirked. Yes, revenge, the only thing that kept him from crying. He bit his lips hard as he felt the prisoner hit something inside him, which sent pleasure throughout his body. "_Damn! Stop!_" he shut his eyes tightly and thought of revenge that he would one day have.

xXxX End flashback XxXx

"Kuzu…" Hidan's soft voice snapped him out of his memories.

He looks at the priest in his arms, meeting his beautiful amethyst eyes filled with worry. Unconsciously, he had tightened his grips around him while thinking and it had woken his lover.

"Don't worry Hidan, I'm alright." He smiles. Black Hidan felt reassured, he smiled back and rested his head on Kuzu's shoulder.

The bounty hunter buried his nose in the priest's silver hair and took a deep breath, smelling the coconut shampoo of his lover. He run his hand up and down Hidan's back. "_He smells good… and he's so soft and warm…_" He closes his eyes and his smile widen.

"I love you..." He whispered, kissing his lover's forehead.

To be continue


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 8

Warning! a little bit of sex ^^

**Kakuzu and white Hidan's room**

Hidan slowly opened his eyes and saw Kakuzu sitting by his side on the bed, looking at him. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other. Kakuzu was surprised to see tears starting to fill Hidan's eyes.

"_Damn it you're a ninja… you're Hidan, an S-classed __criminal__ and a missing nin, you're not supposed to cry! What can I say now? _Unh… How do you feel?" He said, before realizing it was really a stupid question to ask someone who's crying.

"Jashin-sama raped me…" Kakuzu remained silent for a moment.

"What?" _He's telling me that a_ _god, which is a pure invention, and doesn't even exist, raped him?_

"Are you sure it was Jashin?" Kakuzu asked, sceptically.

Hidan almost shouted, vexed; "I'm not a fucking moron! He had the same black and white pattern as when I'm in cursed form and I'm a fucking ninja, I know it was not a fucking jutsu or just fucking paint!"

Kakuzu responded calmly, trying to make sense of what Hidan was complaining about, "So… you're crying because your god took you? I thought you loved him… you don't remember what you told me yesterday?"

He started talking in an exaggerated whiny voice in an attempt to imitate (poorly) Hidan. "Don't touch me I belong to Jashin-sama blah blah blah he will punish you blah blah blah I'm a fucking annoying loud-mouthed zealot who's never happy and I whine all the time!"

"Fucking moron, how would you feel with a dick shoved up your freaking ass! It fucking hurts!" Hidan said angrily, wiping his tears with one arm.

Kakuzu chuckled "_It hurts at the beginning, but it feels pretty good…"_ He thought.

As if he could read Kakuzu's mind, Hidan continued: "He's the fucking god of suffering and destruction; of course he didn't try to make me enjoy it. In fact, yeah, he tried but he didn't say that he loved me or at least that he was proud of me while taking me… and I don't fucking sound like a whiny little girl you jerk! If we had not made a detour to collect your fucking money, it wouldn't have happened." The Jashinist crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling.

They both remained silent. Kakuzu looked at his money than at Hidan who was lying on his bed. The albino avoided looking at the older man, fixing his gaze at the ceiling. After a moment, Hidan broke the silence.

"You don't really hate me, do you?" Kakuzu looked at him confused. "Why do you ask me that?" Hidan bit his lower lip, still looking at the ceiling. "Jashin-sama said you hated me and don't care about me… You only wanted to rape me." The bounty hunter sighed; "I don't hate you. Yeah, you whine too much for my liking, but I'm used to it by now."

Hidan sat up on his bed and looked at Kakuzu angrily. "I'm not your slave. Stop treating me like shit and I'll stop whining. I might be immortal, but it doesn't mean that it's alright that I'm fucking starving or that at times I'm so tired that I almost drop unconscious. I have human needs too!" Kakuzu looked at the priest, trying to think of what to say. "Yeah… maybe." He stood up and put on his Akatsuki cloak before leaving.

"What kind of reply is that? Kakuzu! Oi Fucker! Come here! I said I'm not a fucking toy!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu angrily.

"Glad you're back to normal. I'll go buy us something to eat. Warn Kuzu and black Hidan that we're leaving soon." The missing taki-nin said, closing the door behind him. Hidan was speechless. "Buy us? He'll spend money to buy us food?" He mutter to himself confusingly, not knowing if he should thank Jashin-sama for raping him and changing, in some way, Kakuzu's comportment versus the money and him.

He shook his head and looked down at his body, some bruises were still there but it was not so bad, at least he was clean… but he still feel the need to take a shower. He looked around for some clothes and noticed a pair of black pants folded by his side, Kakuzu's pant.

"_Damn, I don't have clothes anymore except my Akatsuki cloak, I guess I have to wear Kakuzu's pants..._" he thought as he put them on.

He left his room to go to Kuzu and black Hidan's room to warn them that they'd be leaving soon, as Kakuzu ask him to do. When he was about to knock, he heard something that catch his curiosity.

"_I wonder what they're doing..._" he turned the handle slowly and opened the door just enough to be able to watch inside.

At the first sight, he didn't know what their doubles were doing. Black Hidan was lying on his back, his knees near his chest and Kuzu was on top of the priest, a sheet covering them. Black Hidan let out a moan when Kuzu started to move slowly, but a passionate kiss from the larger man silenced him effectively.

White Hidan's eyes widened as he realizes what was going on. "_They're... they're... Oh my Jashin!_" Hidan continued to look at them as the bounty hunter bounced on top of the albino. He was disturbed to find that his pants started to get tight. His left hand unconsciously going down his belly to rub against his manhood through his pants and he bit his lower lip hard to keep himself quiet.

Kuzu kiss his lover again, stroking his silver hair with one hand, his tongue making its way through the priest's soft lips and exploring his mouth, leaving nothing unexplored.

"_Ah! Jashin-sama..._ _I doubted you were telling me the truth... when you said black Hidan wanted to have... sex... with him. Dear Jashin, why isn't Kakuzu this gentle with me?_" The Akatsuki member thought as his hand opened his pants and slide in to stroke his now hard member. Kakuzu's pants were too large for him and they were slowly starting to fall down, but Hidan pressed his knees together so that they would stop at the middle of his thighs.

"Oh god Hidan, ai shitteru… (I love you)" Kuzu said as he trusted frantically inside the younger man. Hidan closed his eyes and quickened his hands movement.

"Te amo... (I love you)" The other Jashinist responded between gasps and moans. White Hidan closed his eyes and didn't care that he was biting his lower lip so hard that it bled, barely feeling the blood dripping down his chin, but a loud voice brought him back to the reality.

"Why is there always a little pervert spying on us when we fuck?" Before Hidan could react, Kuzu, still naked, griped a fistful of his hair and forcefully carried him to the bed while the priest tried to hold up his pants. "We're not porn stars dammit!" The older man said angrily, throwing white Hidan on the bed, next to black Hidan. The Akatsuki member grasped a pillow and rapidly covered himself, blushing a deep shade of red.

"I want you to love me too!" He shouted. They stayed in silence for a moment before Kuzu reply, irritated; "I don't love you, I love black Hidan. Now get dressed." Hidan looked down at the pillow; his heart clenched… it hurt… and not the kind of hurt he was use too...

Kuzu picked up black Hidan's clothes, giving them to him and searching for his own clothes as the priest walked to the bathroom. White Hidan wiped off the blood on his chin and slowly started to pull up his pant, ignoring his raging hard-on, and looking at black Hidan. "_Why does Jashin-sama talk to him and not to me? Why is Kuzu nice to him and love him? It's so unfair..._ He doesn't deserve it!" He said as he zipped his pants up.

Kuzu frowned. "Why do you hate black Hidan so much?"

"Uh... Well... he's a slave!"

Kuzu sigh. "Hidan, you're the only one who treats him like a slave. He can say a few things in Japanese to express himself, he can say no if he wants to and I treat him properly. I don't think Jashin will be proud of you if he knew how you act towards him." He said, not knowing Hidan actually met his god earlier. The priest shudder at the thought; "_I hope I didn't upset Jashin-sama again! Oh my god Jashin-sama I'm so sorry please forgive me!_ I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Kuzu raised an eyebrow at the panicked tone Hidan used to apologize but didn't ask why. He just finished buttoning his shirt when he heard two firm knocks at the door and Kakuzu enter.

"I brought us dinner. If we leave soon, we'll be able to get to the base before nighttime." He said, giving them a noodle box.

He looked at white Hidan, who had the pillow still on his lap to cover his erection. "I bought you new clothes, so go get changed, and give me my pants back. I hope you didn't stain them during the time I was gone." He gave him a pair of pants, boxers, sandals, and white leg warmers. Hidan took them and blushed lightly.

"Uh... thank you... I need a shower before we lea…" He started to say before Kakuzu cut him harshly: "No."

"Huh? Why?" Hidan almost shouted.

"I already cleaned you up earlier. Wait until this evening. _Maybe he would walk faster if he needs to take a shower…_" Kakuzu said firmly as he ate his noodles.

"_Damn cheap bastard… at least he bought me food so we can get to the base faster_." Hidan thought as he ate his own noodles.

To be continued

Sorry if the sex passage is short, there's too much sex and not enough story ^^' Pein wouln't wait infinitely!

Thanks YaoiQueen95 for beta reading my story =D I give you lots of cookies!


	8. At the Akatsuki base

Chapter 9

"We're back!" Hidan shouted as they enter the Akatsuki base, which was a cavern behind a waterfall blocked by a large rock with a barrier on it so only Akatsuki members could enter it.

"We were better without you... un!" The blonde bomber shouted from the living room.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU FUCKING BLONDIE BRAT! SON OF A CHEAP UGLY WHOR..." He was cuts by a hard smack behind his head.

"Shut up." Kakuzu growled angrily. "We brought someone with us, where's the leader?" He said, making his way to the living room, followed by his double and white Hidan, who muttered insults to Kakuzu and Deidara as he went to the bathroom for a shower.

"Fucking old dirty miser and motherfucker blondie bitch… I'm going to take a fucking shower, since I couldn't take one at the fucking inn this afternoon!"

When Deidara saw the second zombie team, his mouth opened, incredulous, as he said his favorite word: "Un..."

"Black Hidan wants fucking!" The priest complains. He still didn't understands why white Hidan can said this word so many times in a sentence and not him. They looked at him, misinterpreting what he wanted to say, before Kuzu whisper to him quietly: "No Hidan, you don't swear. It's impolite!"

The priest frowned. "Black Hidan don't understand!" Kuzu sighed and tried to explain it in a way he would understand. "Well... when you say fucking it makes me... hum... angry... okay?"

Before the zealot could reply, the young blonde burst out laughing. "HAHAHAH! I... HAHA! I think I'm gonna die!" He said whilst holding his belly, laughing so loud that it woke up the other Akatsuki members who were not on a mission, Tobi and Zetsu.

"What's going on? **Let's eat him for disturbing our sleep.**" Zetsu said in a sleepy voice, looking at Deidara who was still laughing.

The bomber artist tried to catch his breath, wiping the tears off the corners of his eyes. "There's two Kakuzu... and two Hidan... but the other Kakuzu and Hidan are soooo different from the duo zombies we know! The second Kakuzu just gently ask the second Hidan not to swear, because it makes him angry!" He explained and continued to laugh.

"I hate you." Kuzu frowned, his voice full of hatred.

"Ooh! The other Hidan's such a good boy! Good boys don't swear!" Tobi exclaimed happily, clapping his hands.

"No, black Hidan is not a good boy! Kuzu said black Hidan naughty boy!" Black Hidan said angrily to the orange masked nin. They all stayed silent for a moment and even Deidara stopped laughing.

Kakuzu cleared his voice. "Where's…"

"HE CALLS YOU KUZU! AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" The bomber teen laughed even louder.

"Deidara! Shut up!" Kakuzu said angrily, now getting annoyed at the younger Akatsuki member.

"Damn! I don't want a whole bunch of criminals calling me by that stupid nickname…" The other bounty hunter said, also annoyed.

"It seems like you don't have a choice, KUZU! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

"I'm going to chop your arms and legs off, put you in a plastic bag, and throw you in a river if you don't stop laughing now." The stitched man said in a threatening tone.

"Enough. We don't know where you came from, and it's pretty weird I didn't sense anything... **Let us eat him for disturbing us while we were sleeping dammit!**" Zetsu said, slowly coming near Kuzu and black Hidan.

"What do you mean?" Tobi ask curiously to his sempai.

"I mean... it's not a transformation jutsu... **or anything like that**. They just seem to really be like… twins…** or something like that**." Zetsu said, now about three inches away from Kuzu's face, looking intensely at him. Suddenly, he felt something wet poured on his head and turn around to see black Hidan, an empty water bottle in his hand.

Tobi and Deidara started to giggle quietly, not wanting a cannibal bi-polar plant-man to be angry with them. Zetsu and Kakuzu just looked at the black zealot confusedly.

"Why did you do that?" Kakuzu asked slowly. "Flowers drink water!" black Hidan said proudly.

"Yeeaaaah… I think he drinks water like us, you know?" Kuzu said with a small smile on his lips.

"**Lets eat him!** I must agree." The half-human, half-flytrap said angrily. Black Hidan immediately hid behind Kuzu. "Not eat Hidan! Eat Hidan hurt, Hidan not happy! Ego vos sacrificium Jashin-sama etiam si ausisasinum, edere deleat!" (I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama if you even dare to try to eat me, ass wipe!)

"What did he said? Un?" Deidara asked, making his way towards black Hidan. "I don't know, I don't speak latin." Kuzu reply.

"Pein will arrive during the night. I suggest we all go to bed **and stop shouting or pouring water on my head.**" Zetsu said and returned to his room, followed by Tobi.

"You'll have to sleep in our room… but you'll sleep in Hidan's bed. Anyway, he always falls on the floor when he sleeps." Kakuzu said as he walked in the same direction as Zetsu and Tobi to his room.

Kuzu was about to follow him but he felt Hidan pull on his shirt.

"Black Hidan hungry." He pouted cutely, hoping Kuzu would give him something to eat. "I don't have food Hidan… want some caramels?" Before he could answer, white Hidan come out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Ah Jashin! How I love a good shower!" He said, stretching his arms above his head. The blonde teen passed by Hidan's side and to go to the bathroom. "I hope you didn't take all the hot water, I want to take a shower too! Unh!"

"That's it! Go wash your fucking stinking big fat ass, Barbie girl." White Hidan smirks.

"You're just jealous because I'm prettier and stronger than you!" Deidara shoot back before slamming the door. Hidan was about to rant some insults at the blonde but Kakuzu stopped him before he even started. "You'll show black Hidan to the kitchen, he's hungry." He said firmly. He muttered some insults and treats to the blonde as he lead black Hidan to the kitchen. The two bounty hunters continued their way to the bedroom.

XxXxXx

The kitchen was vast, with a large wooden table in the middle of the place, a white fridge, a stove, many pantries, overhead cabinets and a large white freezer.

"Okay, I hope you know how a kitchen works. You just have to open the fridge or the freezer; grab something you like and eat it." Hidan said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a pudding. He turned around to see black Hidan staring intensely at the freezer. He sat at the table.

"Hey, do you want some pudding?" He said, handing him a spoon and some pudding. Black Hidan sat at the table and took the pudding, but he kept staring at the freezer behind white Hidan.

"You know… you're very lucky that Kuzu cares about you and loves you so much… I'm sorry about treating you like a slave; I think I didn't take it very well to be a fucking slave in another universe hehe…" He scratched the back of his head. Seeing his double didn't answer, he continue. "I wonder how it happened, but I'm sure you didn't let yourself into slavery willingly… Did you understand what I said?"

Finally, black Hidan looked at him, but the confused expression on his face told him that he didn't understand a single word that the other Jashinist had said.

He sighed. "We should go to bed or we'll be tired tomorrow. Pein will certainly give us a fucking stupid mission where we can't sacrifice virgins because it's not useful to the Akatsuki blah blah blah… but it's useful to me and I must sacrifice virgins to Jashin!" He stood up and proceed to go to his bedroom but when he realized that the other Hidan wasn't following him, he stoped and turned around.

"Hey? Damn, you sure are taking your time eating that fucking pudding." He said, but black Hidan didn't answer, looking at him whilst he continues eating his pudding. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll draw the Jashin symbol on our fucking door." He left him alone in the kitchen. When he heard the door close, black Hidan stood up and slowly went over to the freezer.

"D_amned freezing thing, I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!_" He raised his fist like he was about to punch it, but he stoped, his hand above his head, and looked at the freezer. It does this unusual soft sound, like an engine roaring… He put his hand on top of the freezer.

"_Kuzu would be proud of me if I'm not afraid of that anymore… and the other Hidan will not think I'm a fucking crybaby… we will be able to sacrifice people for Jashin-sama and convert heathens!_" He smiled at the last thought, took a deep breath and opened the door to the freezer.

"_Ok… Nobody will lock me in that, nobody's here anyway_…" he took a look in it. There's a lot of ice cream, pop tarts, pies… "_What kind of organization is this?_" He raises one eyebrow but he doesn't care. He takes a step in and stays still a moment before he enters the freezer completely, trembling he closes the door. After a couple of seconds, he rapidly opens the door and stands up, breathing heavily due to the fear of not being able to get out.

"_I can open the door and get out when I want, I'm not locked in and I wont freeze._" He tries to reassure himself and sits down again. He opens and closes the door repetitively until he was reassured and he finally sits down on a bunch of ice cream.

"_I wonder who makes all those pies_..." He thought, looking at a bunch of pies.

He was cut out of his thought when someone opened the door. He raises his head to see a certain red head with weird eyes looking at him curiously. Pein tilted his head and frowned.

"What are you doing in there Hidan? Trying to kill someone with your curse by freezing yourself?" When black Hidan didn't answer, he told him to go to sleep, but Hidan didn't move.

"_What the heck does that damned ginger want from me?_"

**In Kakuzu and white Hidan's room**

When he finished drawing the symbol of Jashin on his door, white Hidan stepped into his bedroom. It was dark so he couldn't see a single thing, but he sat down on his bed and proceeded to remove his clothes. He threw his cloak and pants randomly across the room, wearing only his boxer and laid down. Someone whispered next to him; "You took your time."

Hidan froze, but he relaxed when he recognizes the deep baritone voice of his partner… or the other one? His doubts where vanished when he felt a strong, callous hand gently caressing the side of his face and his hot body pressing against Hidan's. "_He's Kuzu, for sure…_" He didn't move, wanting to see what the stitched man would do.

Maybe the reason why he stayed still was not only that he was curious… but Kuzu will be angry when he realizes it's not his lover next to him, but Hidan doesn't want to move away. How long he had waited to be touched in such a delicate, lovely way… not roughly grabbed because his ritual was too long, not carelessly pushed aside because he was in the way or not ruthlessly fucked on the stone floor…

_ Just…_ Kuzu's hand slide down his side and made him breath heavily. _Gently…_ His hand played along the waistband of Hidan's boxer, lightly sliding them down as the younger man shiver in anticipation. _Touched…_ Kuzu whisper in his ear something about being quiet but the priest didn't really care, he closed his eyes just for one moment before the door suddenly opened.

"Fuck! Why did I draw a fucking Jashin symbol on the fucking door?" Hidan exclaimed.

Kuzu's eyes grew wide in realization. "You're the white Hidan?"

"You're sleep in my bed, what were you thinking?" Kuzu pushes him on the floor, but doesn't reply.

"Damnit! It's my fucking bed…" He started, trying to find his Akatsuki cloak to cover himself.

"Hidan?" a familiar voice said and they all looked at the door. Pein and black Hidan were standing outside their bedroom. White Hidan and the leader stared at each other for a moment. "Explanation. Now." The leader said in his usual tone as black Hidan quickly joined Kuzu.

Kakuzu sighs loudly. Damn leader, why can't he wait until tomorrow morning? He sat up and grabbed his pants of the floor next to his bed. "Alright, I'm coming…" He says sleepily, putting his pant on. As soon as he left the room, white Hidan jumped on Kakuzu's bed and comfortably laid down. Kuzu was about to tell him that Kakuzu wanted him to sleep on the floor, but he chose to take care of his own business, not wanting to start a fight with the priest and instead he cuddled with his lover.

**In Pein office**

Pein sat down on his chair and looked at the taller man as he sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I've just finish a mission. I only wanted to take a shower and sleep, so make it quick." The redhead said in his usual tone, trying not to sound too sleepy.

"We were about to came back to the base when we met them. The other Hidan said something about it being Jashin who sent them here, the other me doesn't remember how he ended up here and we sensed nothing wrong about them. They seemed to have the same jutsu as us. I have a reputation to keep and they may cause problems if they became allies with someone else, so I brought them here." Kakuzu explained rapidly.

He was right, Kakuzu and Hidan were missing nins from their villages, but some people didn't care about that, like Orochimaru… and it's a pretty bad idea to let them do what they want in an unknown universe.

"Humm… Yeah, I didn't notice the black Hidan wasn't the 'real' one, so if it's a transforming jutsu, it's a really strong one. Keep an eye on them until Itachi can examine them, just in case." Kakuzu nodded and returned to his room, leaving Pein alone in his office.

"Damn s-rank criminals… Always full of surprises…" He muttered to himself as he rested his head on his crossed arms, slowly falling asleep on his desk.

**In Kakuzu and white Hidan's room**

When Kakuzu returned to his room, he noticed that Hidan was on his bed, sleeping. He sighed and took off his pants. "He's going to fall on the floor anyways." He said to himself as he laid down, trying to ignore the young, hot priest sleeping by his side.

To be continued


	9. Different paths

Alcool, mention of abuse, lemon, and Black Hidan learns a new word ^^

Chapter 10

Kakuzu slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side, at the alarm clock. Since the base didn't have any windows, the sun couldn't wake Kakuzu, like it usually does when he slept outside.

"_Ten o'clock… Damn, Hidan must have deactivated the alarm, again, to sleep longer_." He sighed and looked at the priest still sleeping on his bed, next to him. Wait… still sleeping in his bed? Yeah, this time Hidan didn't roll all over the bed and end up on the floor with the sheets and pillows scattered all around him.

Surprisingly, he laid comfortably curled by Kakuzu's side, some loose strands of hair in his face. The stitched nin cannot restrain himself from replacing them, taking his time to appreciate the softness of his silver locks.

"_Stupid little priest…" _His hand gently began to stroke the albino's cheeks.

"_Stupid __sexy__ little priest…_" His thumb slides along his lower lip. "_Why don't you roll on the floor?_" He bit his lower lip, doing his best to refrain himself from kissing the younger man during his sleep. Fortunately, Hidan started to wake up before he lost control and he quickly retreated his hand.

"Hmm… I don't fucking want to get up. Leader-sama can go fuck himself with his stupid mission if I cannot sacrifice fucking heathens." His said as he stretched his arms and opened his eyes to look directly at Kakuzu's red and green eyes. They looked at each other a moment before Kakuzu started to speak. "Why did you sleep in my bed?"

Hidan frowned. "You wanted me to sleep on the fucking floor?" He says angrily.

"Yeah."

"I thought I would be better in your bed… and you wouldn't try to fucking rape me with Kuzu and black Hidan sleeping in my bed. You didn't try anything, did you?"

It took a few seconds before the older nin replied. "No." He simply said as he sat on the bed, searching for clean clothes on the end table.

"Alright. I'm fucking hungry and I have to put on some pant too." The albino almost jumped out of the bed to go pick up some pants he found on the floor next to his bed.

"Still alive, zombie duo number two?" He smirks, putting his pants on. A low growl lets him know their doubles were still there. "We're not number two… and don't talk so loud! _I need coffee…_" Kuzu said sleepily as he woke up. "I thought you didn't want to get up."

"I changed my mind. I will sacrifice heathens even if that fucking leader doesn't want! I hope orange lollipop boy makes us a delicious breakfast… hmmm spare ribs…" He slightly drools, thinking how some spare ribs would be delicious.

Kuzu raises an eyebrow. "_Spare ribs for breakfast?_" He looked at his double, which seemed to read his mind. "Don't ask." Then they followed white Hidan to the kitchen for breakfast.

XxXxXx

**In Pain's office**

After breakfast, Pain convokes the two zombie teams and Itachi to his office. Itachi quickly checked his comrade's doubles, not wanting to waste his day off checking if some morons… if some suicidal morons are trying to spy on the Akatsuki. Anyway, Kakuzu and Hidan are strong enough to take care of them if their "double" are spies, aren't they?

"I don't sense anything wrong with them." The Uchiha said, in his usual bored tone.

"Alright. You can go." The pierced man said as he laid his chin on his right palm and leaned his other arm on his paper covered desk. "So, you certainly want to return to your universe? Did you have an idea how to do it?" He asked Kakuzu's double.

"Are you insane? I don't want to return there and will never even think about such a thing."

"It's that bad?" Pain inquire.

"It's been about twelve years since I hadn't seen a tree and here I can sleep outside without being attacked or getting my things stolen. I don't know exactly why Jashin sent us here, but I will not complain about it."

"Hmm… Alright. You cannot be a member of the Akatsuki because we don't know what you can do and also, there's only 9 rings. You'll be Kakuzu's subordinates…" He started, but white Hidan complained: "Why can't they be my subordinates?" He said angrily.

Pain gave him the 'are you serious?' look before he replied: "You already know the answer." He signed. "Fine, you'll have to steal a forbidden jutsu in a temple of the country of Suna. Here's the map." He said as he hands a map to Kakuzu, who quickly took it and put it in his pocket. "Any questions?" He asked, not expecting any real questions, but black Hidan raised his hand.

They don't really think black Hidan understands what the leader said, but he asks anyway "What is it?" He says suspiciously.

"Black Hidan not wanna gay clake. Black Hidan not like gay clake." He says as he crosses his arms and frowns. They were silent a moment, before white Hidan burst out laughing. The leader cleared his throat.

"You'll not have a cloak. Now you can go… and Hidan, if you don't stop laughing I'll pin you to the wall for a whole week!"

XxXxXx

On the way to the temple where they must steal the forbidden technique, Hidan whines about nothing and everything, like usual. The subject of his complaints? He hasn't sacrificed someone to Jashin for a long time and he didn't want to piss him off, again.

"Could I sacrifice the heathens in the temple of Suna? Because Jashin-sama will be fucking angry if I don't send him some souls soon. I'm fucking tired of walking all daylong with this fucking heat! Fortunately, we will go to sleep soon, neh Kakuzu-chan? I'm fucking hungry! Will we be there soon?" He says in his usual whinny tone.

Kakuzu sighed: "It takes two days to get to the temple, so stop dawdling."

"Fuck! It'll take forever!" Hidan whines.

The black Hidan frowns at his double. "Hey! Fucking make Kuzu angry!"

"Fucking doesn't make me angry, it's when you swear that it makes me angry."

Kuzu tried to explain, but his lover only gave him the look that says 'I didn't understand what you said and I don't care, be proud of me, fucker' and the older man sigh loudly. "I think we need to find a spot to sleep soon."

"We'll sleep in an inn! I'm tired of sleeping outside!" White Hidan complained.

"Witha sougar ona top!" Black Hidan screams before smiling to the other jashinist, feeling proud he could also whine in Japanese just like him and Hidan smiled back, but the bounty hunters ignore him.

"You'll pay?" Kuzu said, annoyed.

Hidan grinned maliciously "Yeah sure!"

XxXxXxXx

Later that day, at the sunset, a loud familiar laugh broke the calm in the forest.

"Fucking heathen you will fucking die! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The white Hidan laugh maniacally as he spun his scythe around, killing the civilian running the inn. Black Hidan happily join him, but instead of a scythe, he used his long black pick and stabed himself.

"You said you'd pay!" Kuzu shouted angrily, looking at the massacre. He didn't really care about simple civilians, but it didn't mean he enjoyed useless killings. Why take the risk of detection by killing random chump change?

Lying in the blood, both Hidans smirked happily, they stabbed themselves in the chest and start praying, holding their pendant.

"Hidan doesn't have money, his religion is against it." The Akatsuki miser said to his double. "I'm going to find a room. Clean yourselves up before going to sleep; I don't want blood everywhere in my room." Kakuzu said as he went upstairs, followed by Kuzu. As they searched for a room, they found the kitchen and decided to take something to eat and some sake. After all, what man could say no to free sake?

**In Kuzu and black Hidan's room**

Sitting at the table, Kakuzu and Kuzu were drinking sake and talking as they waited for the jashinists to finish their stupid ritual.

"Hey, if you're not a ninja, why do you have scars and threads?" Kakuzu asked the other bounty hunter. Kuzu gulped down his sake before asking: "What?"

"I have scars and threads because I'm a ninja. I do a forbidden jutsu called Jiongu to use the threads, I have the scars to put hearts inside my chest and cut my arms to attack at long range. The other scars were made during combats." The missing taki-nin started to explain.

"The reason why you have scars are pretty different from mine. I got some of my scars when I was fifteen, but it was because I was bought by a whorehouse, cute slaves make good prostitutes."

It took a little while before Kakuzu replied to this, just to be sure he heard right.

"What? You were a sex slave?"

"Tsk. No. I would never let it happen." He said with disdain. "The day before I got on the stage, I cut myself in the face and all over my body. My master was really angry so he dismember me and left me to die in my room. I don't know what happened after, but when I woke up, I was stitched back together. I guess it's this book I read when I was young… It was supposed to make me immortal but I thought it was just a trick."

"Surely…" He starts thinking about the white Hidan who told him he had to stay pure for Jashin. Maybe it was different in their world. "Was black Hidan a sex slave?" He asked, suspicious.

"I don't think so. He only had one master and they traveled in many countries, trying to understand why he's immortal. One day, his master let him in an Osen and he killed everyone, so his master sold him to the government and they exchanged him for a bounty…" He said, remembering the first time he saw the jashinist.

xXxX Flashback XxXx

Here he was, again, like every night, at the same bar with the same people, sitting at the same table and drinking the same sake. Well, everything was not always the same, because Kuzu had a drinking buddy to make conversation with. His name's Doku and he's a lawyer, so he always has something to say about his job, criminal… bounty. But today, unfortunately for Kuzu, he wanted to talk about family…

"Maybe you should find a cute little wife, have kids… you know, you can't always hunt bounties. How old are you? Thirty? Forty?" Doku asked.

Kuzu let a low chuckle escape. "I'm almost ninety years old…"

"Are you kidding me? Well, I don't know why I'm surprise, since the time I know you… Wait, ninety years old and you don't have a wife or kids?"

"What? You think I'm the kind of guy who could work in an office, go home to eat, do the dishes with my wife and read a story with magical unicorns to a four years old little girl before she goes to sleep?" Kuzu said, annoyed.

Doku burst out laughing; "Yeah I guess you're right… so no daddy Kuzu with pink apron making delicious pancakes?"

"Not a chance."

"I'd pay to see that!" Doku said with a big smile.

"Tch. My dignity is not for sale." He frowned dangerously at him before taking another sip of his sake; "I can't have a wife or kids, I'm a bounty hunter and a bounty. I'm always out of town and it's dangerous. If someone takes my wife and threatens me to kill her if I don't let myself get captured or killed? I would make an awful husband if I choose to save my life instead of my wife's. In addition, I'm immortal, so I will be forced to assist to my children and my grandchildren funerals. No thanks, I'm better of alone."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "What do you do for the sex? Prostitutes?"

"No. Cost too much." Doku chuckled, he should have known that. Kakuzu would never spend money uselessly. "Rape?" He asks again, with a smile. "NO!" Kuzu shoutts, irritated.

"Slaves?"

"It's not because it's a slave that it's not rape… and slaves are worth much more when they're not raped, because they have less psychological damage." Kuzu said calmly.

They continued drinking sake silently for a moment until the lawyer brook the silence; "Hey, last week I saw a cute slave in an auction house…"

Kuzu cut him of harshly; "I don't care."

"He's immortal and can speak latin." Doku said with a smirk.

The bounty hunter looked at him, interested. Doku continued; "He's not for sale, but he's the reward in exchange of Sekien Kawazu."

"What? The drug dealer?"

"Yea, if you want someone to spend eternity with and knows how to fight, catch Sekien and trade him for the little immortal boy. He can also translate your old Latin books into Japanese, this language of his is very rare you know." he gulped down all his sake, feeling proud that he had caught Kuzu's attention for once.

"Yeah… How do you know he's immortal?" Kuzu asked, suspiciously.

"They made a demonstration on the stage."

Kuzu's grip tightened around his glass and he looked at his drinking buddy, waiting.

"They tied him to a pool, arms up, undress him and they took out his heart! He didn't die! He didn't even die when they cut his head off. It's amazing!" The lawyer said with a smile.

"No it's not. Ripping out someone's heart is not amazing, neither is cutting his head off just for show." He gulped down all his sake and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doku asked.

"I have work to do." Kuzu simply responded, leaving some money on the table before exiting the bar.

xXxX End flashback XxXx

"Sure, the first day he tried to escape, but I found him, a slave seller caught him. At the beginning, he was screaming at me but I didn't understand. Maybe it was because of that that I wasn't angry and saved him anyways." Kuzu said.

"I don't understand why he doesn't want me to touch him. How did you do it?"

"I had nothing to do. I just wanted company who wouldn't be a burden and wouldn't die easily. One night he just... kissed me... and it started like that. I didn't know you were so curious." he chuckled lightly.

Kakuzu frowned, "I'm trying to understand why you act differently and why you're here." He said it like was common sense.

"Black Hidan already told us…" He started talking with the same accent as the black Hidan: "Jashin senda him ana alternate universa."

Kakuzu sigh. "Yeah... maybe... Hey, if Latin doesn't exist in your universe anymore, why can black Hidan say some words in Japanese?"

"I bought him baby books, you know; those with pictures and the word under it. He has a book with emotions, vegetables and fruits, animals, verbs, colors and various objects."

"You bought him books?"

"What? You want me to let him whine in Latin about everything? He would whine when he's hungry, tired, hurt, sad, angry... If I asked him to find a red book, at least he doesn't give me a damned lamp."

Yeah, right. Hidan was a pain in the ass when he whine, it would be worst if Kakuzu couldn't even understand why he whined. At least when he knew why, he could do something about it… or just tell him to shut the fuck up because he would punch him in the face, Hidan would understand and shut up (or whine even more).

"Money doesn't give you so many problems." The bounty hunter sighed as he took another sip of sake.

"Yeah, but does your money keep you company? Does your money warn you or help you when you're attacked? Does your money try to make you laugh when you're sad even if it's a stupid joke you don't even understand? If someone steals your money, it wouldn't try to return to you. Money cannot help you catch a bounty. Moreover, I hope you don't even try to fuck your money." Kuzu was pissed… and Kakuzu didn't reply. They heard a knock at the door and black Hidan come into the room, a towel around his waist. Kakuzu finished his sake. "I'm starting to feel dizzy; I'm going to my room." He said as he got up and went to his room, slightly staggering.

As soon as Kakuzu left the room, the black jashinist sat by Kuzu's side, a smile on his face and looked at him.

"I drank too much sake, maybe tomorrow…", the older man said, knowing what his lover wanted from him. He went to his bed and laid down, but Hidan had no intentions of letting him go to sleep yet. Hidan sat in-between Kuzu's legs and started to remove his lover's pants.

"You want to ride me?" the miser said, a smile playing on his lips. Hell yeah, a beautiful young priest riding him would be a very pleasant way to finish this long day. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling, waiting for the jashinist to undress himself, but instead, he felt something warm and wet surround the top of his member.

His hand firmly griped around the base, Hidan slowly lower his head, taking almost the entire length of the bounty hunter in his mouth. He started sucking, hard. The older man shudders, griping the sheets of the bed and blushing lightly. The priest earned a low groan from his lover when he swirled his tongue around the head and he smiled as he rubbed his own erection against the other man's leg. Kuzu looked down to his lover and saw him sliding his tongue in the slit of his head.

Kuzu lied when he said that black Hidan didn't like to suck him. When he looked at the younger man doing this, he reminded himself of when he was in jail… when he had to do this to have food in order to stay alive even if, sometimes, he wishedd they could just kill him. He grabbed Hidan's shoulders and pushed him away. "I don't want you to do something against your will."

His lover smiled, his eyes half closed in desire and he continued to rub against his favorite miser; "Black Hidan like it." He said as he licked his lips.

"Are you sure? You know, I wouldn't be angry if you don't want to..." he was interrupt by a passionate kiss. Hidan broke the kiss just a second, just to whisper "Te amo" before he connected his lips to his lover's once more.

Latin is very similar to Italian, so he knew what 'te amo' meant and Kuzu's five hearts skipped a beat. Hidan loved him, how can he have any doubts about that?

He felt a little bit dizzy but he didn't care. He turned around to be on top of the other man and started to undo his pant. His hands were trembling with eagerness. He never was a patient man… and an erection caused by this desirable priest under him certainly didn't help. When he was finally removed his clothing, he turned his lover around and made him stand on all four, quickly sliding himself inside the younger man.

He started pounding into him, but Hidan's administration had turned him on more then he had thought. He encircled his hands around Hidan's member and stroked him in time with his thrusts, pre-cum already sliding down the jashinist length.

Black Hidan gently took Kuzu's other hand and made him slap his left cheek slightly.

Kuzu chuckled, "What is it? You want me to smack your ass?" He said between loud pants, but his only response was Hidan repeating the movement and moaning. Still pounding into him, Kuzu gave a hard slap against the priest's left ass cheek and earned a loud moan.

He smiled; "Want me to do it again?" he said in a husky voice.

Hidan bit his lips and tried to repeat the word: "Ah... again?" Smack!

"Again!" Smack!

"AGAIN!" Smack!

Each time he said 'again', he receives a harsh, open palm slap. Kuzu thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his orgasm. He griped Hidan's hips firmly, ignoring his plea to be spank again and quickening the pace of his hand around his lover's member until Hidan came with a long moan, his hand gripping the sheets under him. The rhythmic clamping around him threw the older man over the edge but he bit his lip, keeping himself from moaning too loud.

Exhausted, Kuzu lay down next to Hidan, both panting hard.

Black Hidan sat up. "Again?" He asked with a smile on his face.

To be continued

Woot almost complete! See my profile for my next stories ^^


	10. A little bit of softness

Warning! Lemon, death

Chapter 11

**Kakuzu and Hidan's room**

When Kakuzu went into his room, he saw Hidan laying on his bed, shirtless like usual. He tried to remind himself to not look at him and to go straight to his own bed, but his body didn't listen and he sat by Hidan's side. He let his hand slightly brush over his partner chest.

He bit his bottom lip. "_His skin is so soft… damn… I should never have touched him in the first place… I got totally addicted to his body…_" Lost in his thought and drunk from all the sake he drank, he didn't notice that Hidan was starting to open his eyes. When the Jashinist saw the older man touching him, Hidan nearly screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He quickly tried to sit up and push the miser off of him. "Don't move. I just want to touch you…" Kakuzu said calmly as he continued to move his hand all over the albino's chest and stomach, feeling the firm muscles under the pale skin. Hidan calmed down and stayed still. After all, this was what he was waiting for. For Kakuzu to touch him gently. Jashin had already taken him, so he didn't have to fight back his desires.

His eyes half closed, Hidan watch carefully as Kakuzu's hand went increasingly closer to the waistband of his boxer.

"Ka... Kakuzu…" Hidan said in a shaky voice, but Kakuzu ignored him. He let his hand slide slowly along Hidan's side until his thumb found one nipple to play with. Hidan's breathing was loud and his heart was racing, his excitement clearly visible against his boxer. The older man leaned down, gently kissing the albino.

Hidan felt like he melted in Kakuzu's arms, his partner started messing with his hair but he didn't care. The younger man put his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders, "_He's going to push me away.._." He thought and was pleasantly surprised when Hidan pulled him closer and grinds against him, making him moan loudly. "Don't you dare to ask me to stop this time… You like it and it's pretty oblivious," he said as he grinds their hips together. The priest tried and failed to fight back a moan "Ahh... I don't have to remain pure anymore... Kiss me again."

He didn't have to say it twice, Kakuzu captures his mouth again in a passionate kiss as he slowly starts to pull Hidan's boxer off but the Jashinist stops him. He breaks the kiss to look into the magenta eyes of the man under him, wondering why he stopped him.

Hidan bit his lower lip, "You love me, don't you?" he says in a worried tone.

Kakuzu frowns. "Sure! Why?"

"So it doesn't matter if I ask you to stop?"

They stayed silent for a moment. Kakuzu thought to ask why, but he stayed quiet. If Hidan didn't want him to go any further, he wouldn't try to force him like the last time. He was about to stand up when Hidan gripped him by his arm. He turned around to look at the albino who was smiling. "I only wanted to see if you would stop if I asked you to do so."

"Bastard…" Kakuzu growled and kissed him again as he completely removed Hidan's boxers. He gently kissed along Hidan's neck, one hand in his hair and the other resting on his hip, keeping the younger man from bucking up against the other man. Kakuzu slowly moved down, taking his nipple in his mouth and let his tongue play with it before he bit it hard.

"Ow! Damn don't do that!"

"I thought you liked pain."

"I don't! I like it only when I share it thanks to my curse or when I heal because I feel the power of Jashin-sama through my body. I don't like to be hurt when I'm not killing someone!" Hidan whined.

"You should have told me."

Hidan was about to reply but he moaned when he felt Kakuzu's tongue lick his hipbone. With his hands holding Hidan's hips firmly, the missing taki-nin slowly slid his tongue along the priest's length and licked the pre-cum on the top of his member, earning a long, passion filled moan from his partner.

Hidan tangled his hands in Kakuzu's hair as the older man took him in his mouth and started sucking hard, while still holding Hidan's hips to keep him from bucking and gagging him. It didn't take long for the Jashinist to fill Kakuzu's hot mouth with sperm.

The bounty hunter gulped it down "You came like a woman." He says as he wipes the corner of his mouth.

"_I was hard the last two days…_ You suck cock like a fucking slut." He smirked.

Kakuzu frowned and took a handful of silver hair, forcing Hidan to turn his back to him and get on all four. Kakuzu knelt behind him and place his member between the younger man's cheeks.

"Who is the slut now?" Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan shivers "D… don't… not like that…"

"Don't tell me you've changed you mind again?" The stitched-nin asked a little disappointed.

"No…" He turns around to face Kakuzu. "It's just… I want to look at you, that's all." He wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waist. The older man smiled as he repositioned himself and without any warning, he buried his member, to the hilt in one swift motion, earning a low groan from the man under him. "Damn… Not so fast you fucking jerk!"

Kakuzu bended over to kiss (and at the same time silence) him. When his partner started a steady rhythm, Hidan couldn't restrain himself from moaning. His nails were digging painfully into Kakuzu's back, but neither of them cared. Kakuzu was still feeling dizzy; he stopped kissing his lover to lick and bite his pale neck, his nose buried in silver hair.

"_He smells good… he tastes good… God, how could an annoying little bastard be so… soft, so warm… so… intoxicating…_" Kakuzu thought as he continued to pound into the Jashinist, hearing Hidan's soft moans just increased his desire for the priest.

Kakuzu's life and soft things aren't two things that meet frequently, but now he has his own soft thing, with silky hair and smooth skin, and he will never let anyone take him away. Now, Hidan was his and only his.

Their breath became heavier as they came closer and closer to their peak. Kakuzu took a solid grip on Hidan's hips, trying to reach deeper and going faster with each thrust. Hidan's eyes almost rolled back in his head when he felt Kakuzu hit his prostate relentlessly and let out a loud groan.

"You're mine…" Kakuzu whispered in his lover's ear with a deep voice but Hidan's only reply was his passion-filled moans. Kakuzu starts to lose his patience. "Come on… Say it!" He growled.

"Gaahh… I'm… I'm your!" Hidan said as he dug his nails deeper into Kakuzu's shoulders, feeling as if he was about to explode.

"Aah… Say my name!" Kakuzu commanded before he bit Hidan's collarbone.

"Kakuzu! … KAKUZU!" He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his orgasm shaking his whole body, hot sticky seed spilled between his and Kakuzu's muscular stomach. With a few last thrusts, Kakuzu filled him with his own love fluids before he let himself fall loudly next to his lover, both trying to catch their breaths.

XxXxXx

When Kakuzu woke up the morning after, Hidan sat by his side, already wearing his Akatsuki cloak buttoned up to the chin. Kakuzu sat up and started searching for his own clothes.

"I have to take a shower before… damn, we will be late… Wait…" He looked at Hidan who looked at him angrily. He frowned; "Are you afraid that I may want to rape you?"

"No you stupid bastard! Look what you have done!" Hidan yelled as he unbuttoned a few buttons of his cloak to show him many, many love bites. Kakuzu started laughing lightly as Hidan blushed a deeper shade of red than he had ever seen before.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU FUCKER! NOW I HAVE TO BUTTON UP MY FUCKING CLOAK IF I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT AND THAT I FUCKING LET YOU DO THIS YOU FUCKI…" He was interrupt by Kakuzu kissing him.

"I love you too." Kakuzu smiled.

"… Next time don't fucking get drunk, so you will not fucking fall asleep as soon as it's over and DON'T FUCKING BITE ME! IT TAKES TO MANY HOURS TO HEAL!"

"Yeah yeah…" Kakuzu said, picking up his clothes and heading for the bathroom. "Go see if the other zombie duo are awake. We're leaving soon." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Damn, why is it always me who has to tell them that we're leaving. I'm sure they're fucking… again." Hidan mutter to himself but did as he was told. He reminded himself to knock this time. _Knock Knock…_

Black Hidan responded "NO NO!" and Hidan heard Kuzu's whispered "Shut up Hidan! I said later!"

"_What the fuck?_" He opened the door anyways. "What the fuck are you doing?" The albino Jashinist expected to see Kuzu raping black Hidan or something like that, but they were just sitting in the bed, with all their clothes on.

"Nothing, black Hidan didn't want you to come in." Kuzu said as he stood up.

"Black Hidan wants again!" the black priest pouted.

The white Hidan raised an eyebrow "Again what?"

"Err… I don't know…." Kuzu lied. "Where is Kakuzu?" It weird to say his own name… but he had to change the topic.

"He's taking a shower. We're leaving soon."

"Alright… Why did you button up your cloak?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS!"

XxXxXx

They arrived at the temple during the afternoon and after a long and bloody fight, Kakuzu was sewing Hidan back to one piece.

"Stay still Hidan."

"It fucking hurts!" Hidan whined. "Where are Kuzu and black Hidan?" He said as he tried to look around, but Kakuzu prevented him from doing so because he was sewing his head onto his body.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE! You want me to sew your head the wrong way?" The older man says in an annoyed tone, looking around to see the other zombie duo. About fifty meter away, he saw Kuzu lying down and the black Hidan sitting by his side. "There they are." He said as he finished sewing his partner up and stood up to rejoin the two other immortals.

"Why do I always have to do suicidal missions for that fucking ginger? And don't fucking tell me it's because we're immortals! I'm sure the blonde bitch or the weasel can does suici…" Hidan started to whine.

"Shut up." Kakuzu stopped abruptly a few meter away from their doubles.

Hidan frowned. "What is it? Don't fucking tell me to shut up!"

"I don't know what you think, but I think that Kuzu's dead."

"What the fuck? He's supposed to have 5 hearts and be fucking immortal!"

"Real immortality doesn't exist."

Black Hidan was sitting next to Kuzu's corpse and he talking to him in Latin as if he were still alive.

"Quod esset longum tempus nos non dimicavit similis, Kuzu. Age senex, Scio opus meridio quia tu in altera veterum expectantibus nobis. " (It has been a long time since we have fought like that, Kuzu. Come on old man, I know you need an afternoon nap because you are so old, but the others are waiting for us.)

Kakuzu and the white Hidan looked at him powerless as the black Hidan started crying when he realized his lover was dead. He gripped him by his collar and yelled at him.

"Age, surge! Tu non moritur! Promittis numquam me sine! I sicut praecepisti does non ergo mori Kuzu!" (Come on, get up! You cannot die again! You promised you would never leave me alone! Jashin-sama, I did as you told me so don't let Kuzu die!)

The stitched nin sighed and was about to take the black Hidan away from Kuzu to go back to the base but suddenly, Kuzu started coughing up blood.

"Damn, I think I need to find new hearts…" He said as he stood up painfully.

"Don't tell me you were crying?" Kuzu asked black Hidan as he frowned, but Kakuzu doesn't let the black priest reply.

"We have the forbidden technique. We'll return to the base." He said firmly. "_He was dead, how can he return to live like that…_" He wondered and than he looked at the white Hidan. Something in his look said that he was also wondering the same thing.

Sorry, I suck at combat scene ^^'

To be continue

Now you know why black Hidan keep his black and white pattern ^^

Please review! =D Oh and don't forget to look at my profil page for more information on my future story and see my livejournal 3


	11. Jashin's explanations

Warning! Crossdressing, lemon

They returned to the inn they stayed at earlier to pass the night before continuing their way to the base. Since the both Hidans had killed all the citizens present at the inn, they could take another night without paying anything. They were going to their rooms when they heard a familiar sound.

"Un."

They turned around to see the blonde Akatsuki artist, Deidara.

"Blondie bitch? What are you doing here?" White Hidan said with a mocking smile.

"Don't call me like that, I have a name! UN! Leader-sama gave me a solo mission and I wanted to sleep in an inn... Why is everyone dead? Un…" He said as he raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"The Hidans killed them yesterday. We finished our mission and we're going to sleep before we return to the base." Kakuzu explained.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Hidan screamed as he ran to the first bathroom he saw.

"YOU WILL TAKE ALL THE HOT WATER FOR YOURSELF YOU PRICK! UN!" Deidara screamed as he followed him, hoping he could get some hot water too. The two misers and black Hidan looked at them as they rushed for the bathroom.

"Are they always like that?" Kuzu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… they only care about bitching at each other... but they're kind of friends anyway." Kakuzu sighed, walking to his room.

**In Kakuzu and Hidan's room**

Kakuzu removed his cloak, hood, and sat at the table, reading the bingo book, trying to see if there were some bounties they could kill near Suna while Kuzu made ramen for black Hidan so he would stop whining. Kuzu gave a bowl of instant ramen to his lover and sat at the table with two cups of tea, giving one to his double. Kakuzu mumbled his thanks, still looking at his bingo book and occasionally writing something on his map.

They stayed silent for a while, listening to the soft sound of the shower in the next room, until Kakuzu got up his eyes on the bounty hunter in front of him. Kuzu was looking at Kakuzu's map, it didn't look like his world and it reminded him that he was lost in a world he didn't know.

Sure, when Kakuzu looked at his double it was as if he were looking in a mirror. Same red and green eyes, same tan skin, same long dark hair, same scars... but somehow, they were different. They both had scars but for different reasons, they both went to jail but for different reasons and surely Kakuzu didn't live through the same things as Kuzu when he was there.

Kakuzu was a ninja, wearing the traditional pants and the Akatsuki cloak, Kuzu looked more like a Mafioso with his suit and tie. Kakuzu hadn't hesitated to let out his masked heart in the previous battle but Kuzu only used Taijutsu and occasionally his jiongu to immobilize his opponent.

His doubles behavior was rather different, but he knew it was only because of the worlds where they lived and the different roads they'd both taken. However, they were physically similar and one thing continued to bug him...

"You pray to Jashin, don't you?" Kakuzu asked and Kuzu finally looked at him instead of the map.

Confused, he asked: "What?"

"You came back to life just like him." Kakuzu said as he pointed at Hidan.

"I didn't came back to life, Hidan healed me. He's a medic, he heals me often."

Kakuzu frowned. "No he didn't. He just cried over your dead body. You came back to life and I want to know how you did that."

Kuzu was about to reply when... "Black Hidan wants ramen!" The black Jashinist interrupted them.

Kuzu looked at him. "What? Again? Damn, you're the only person I know who eats that much..."

The black priest looked at him, confused. "_He wants to spank me? Here?_" He doesn't really understand the meaning of 'again'. Kuzu just sighed and gave him more ramen before he resumed talking.

"People cannot come back to life. If I'm still alive, it means that I wasn't dead."

"I didn't feel your chakra. You were dead."

"You really believe that I was dead and I came back to life without Hidan's help?" Kuzu was starting to get irritated.

"I don't know... It's just... weird." Kakuzu said as he looked at the black Hidan.

He was snapped out of his thought when the door opened and the other two Akatsuki members came into the room. He briefly looked at them before he returned to his bingo book but he quickly turned his gaze to the duo who just enter the room.

"I LOST A FUCKING BET!" Hidan shouted before he turned his head to Deidara, who was still laughing. "And if you continue to laugh you fucking bitch, I will fucking rip your guts out!"

"Where the fuck did you find that?" Kakuzu asked, smirking under his mask at the view of his partner wearing a cute black and white house cleaner dress. He specially liked the white half-thigh length stoking and he tilted his head, trying to peek under his skirt in order to see if he was wearing something under it.

"We found it in the maid's room." Deidara replied as he tried to suppress his laugh. The black Hidan didn't really understand the situation but he found it quite funny, he retained himself from laughing because he saw that his double was angry.

"Remind me to not make a bet with you again." Hidan said bitterly.

Deidara ignored his comment and laughed. "Ahah! I told you that you would be so cute in a maids dress!" Before Hidan could reply by insulting the blond, Kuzu stood up and punched the albino priest on the face, making him fall to the floor.

Hidan sat up quickly, a hand on his cheek and looked angrily at the older man.

"What was that for?"

"You're a boy! You cannot dress up like a girl!" He said angrily.

"It's his choice if he wants to look like an idiot." Kakuzu said to his double calmly, but the other man didn't reply, lost in his memories.

"_You're such a good boy…" a white light was blinding him. He was wearing a pink dress and sitting on the bed, his head was spinning. What was he doing here? "Look at the camera sweetie…" _He clenched his fist at the memories of the day before he cuts himself. _"I like it when you look so shy…" The flash blinded him a second and he closed his eyes._

Kakuzu asked, worried: "Are you alright?"

"YES!" Kuzu yelled angrily before leaving the room, followed by the black Hidan.

The taller Akatsuki member ignored them and gave Deidara the "get out of here" look and the blonde bomber quickly returned to his room. He had something much more important to do than bothering with his double or the blonde teen. Kakuzu looked at his partner sitting on the bed. He let his eyes examine the Jashinist from head to toe and decided that he really liked the view.

"You look so cute in that dress, Hidan." Kakuzu said in a lust-filled voice and licked his lips. Oh, the things he could and would do to his sexy priest... just thinking about it was enough to make him hard.

Hidan noticed it and he spreads his legs, a smirk on his face. How he loved the hungry look on Kakuzu's face. The Jashinist started to unbutton the front of his dress but Kakuzu stopped him.

"Don't remove it…" he kissed Hidan gently and made him lie down on the bed. Hidan wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waist and pulled him into another passionate kiss. The younger man opened his mouth slightly to let Kakuzu's tongue sneak into his mouth, deepening the kiss as they rub their hard members together. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting hard.

Kakuzu knelt between Hidan's legs and started to reattach the buttons Hidan have detached earlier, trying to ignore the obvious erection under the Jashinist skirt.

"What the fuck are you doing? Forget about that damn dress and just take me already!" Hidan said in an annoyed tone as he changed position to sit on top of Kakuzu.

"You should always wear that dress. I like it." Kakuzu said, running his hands under the skirt to grope the albinos firm ass.

Hidan smiled; "Perverted old man."

"Oh really?" Just because he liked to see Hidan in a dress meant that he's was a pervert? Let's see… "Turn around." Kakuzu smirked as Hidan did as he was told, even if he clearly wondered what was going on.

The older man had a firm grip on the priest hips and pulled him until he was able to make his head disappear under the black skirt, driving Hidan own head closer to his erection still confined in his black pants.

Hidan gasps when he felt Kakuzu hot tongue slide along the length of his member, from the tip to the hilt, before he gently kissed and licked his balls. Hidan unconsciously rubbed his cheek against Kakuzu bulge. It's only his third time and he was way too sensitive down here to stay in total control of his heated body.

"Hidan… do it too…" Kakuzu said in a lust-filled voice, his hot breath against Hidan's private part sent shivers down his spine as he tried to register what Kakuzu had just said. His shaky pales hands worked on Kakuzu's pants as the older man continued to gently lick and suck. When Hidan was finally able to free Kakuzu's rock hard member, he gripped it in one hand and stoked it slowly.

He didn't want to take that in his mouth. Damn, Kakuzu pissed with it and he even shove it up his ass yesterday! Kakuzu can feel Hidan's hot breathe against his own member as the younger man pants and moans loudly.

It irritated him to know that those delicious soft lips and a wet hot mouth were inches away from his swollen member, but he couldn't do anything about it… well, maybe he could. He smirked, as Hidan almost yelled in pleasure when he took the Jashinist entire length in his mouth and gulped down, like he was trying to swallow his cum even if the younger man hadn't come yet.

The albino bucked his hips, making Kakuzu deep-throat him but the older man didn't care. Hidan shut his eyes closes tightly and rubbed his cheek against Kakuzu's member again before he decided to try it. He blushed a dark shade of red and shyly stuck his tongue out to lick the side of Kakuzu's erection.

The missing taki-nin moaned when he felt the timid lick on his member, the vibrations in his throat around Hidan's length sent lustful pleasure through the albino's body. Hidan bit his lower lip nervously before he took Kakuzu's weeping head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He winced a little at the salty taste but it's wasn't too bad. He took more into his mouth and started bobbing his head, occasionally dipping his tongue on the sensitive slit.

Hidan blushed when he felt Kakuzu's cheeks-scars scratch between his buttocks and his moans were muffle by his partner's prick in his mouth. The thought of having a cock in his mouth was hard enough to deal with, no way he would lick… lower. Hidan struggled. "Don't do that… it's dirty…"

"It's not, you took a shower."

"I… I know but the act itself is dirty!"

"Shut up, you like it." He said harshly and Hidan moaned, proving Kakuzu's point. Even if Hidan though it was dirty, he also found it terribly exciting.

A lot of pre-cum was leaking out of his head and landing on Kakuzu's collarbone. Having his partner's dick in his mouth and his tongue between his cheek was starting to be a little too much and he felt his orgasm getting closer, his erection twitched in anticipation.

"Ka..Kakuzu…" Hidan moaned as he jerked his hips, trying to rub himself against Kakuzu to get the friction that he desperately needed… but Kakuzu stopped. "Turn around."

Hidan returned to the position he was before and slowly impale himself on Kakuzu, the saliva made it much easier. The bounty hunter sat up and put his arms around Hidan before he pulled him into a hot, wet kiss. He gave him some time to adjust, but we all know that he's not a patient man, especially when it comes to sex.

Kakuzu's gripped Hidan's hips firmly and thrust against him, making both of them moan softly. A light blush on his cheeks, violets eyes clouded with pleasure, his pink soft lips and pale smooth skin… if his partner wasn't so muscular, he would almost look like a girl... and how Kakuzu loved to make his little priest shiver in pleasure, crying out his name again and again.

The larger man picked Hidan up, still holding his hips, and roughly brought him down, earning a deliciously soft moan. He repeated the motion, setting a fast rhythm. He felt the other man shiver in his arms.

"Kaku… gah! Kakuzu!" The Jashinist said between gasps and moans. They both knew what Kakuzu have hit inside Hidan. There are no sign of control left in Hidan anymore, he was just reduced to a moaning, shaky form.

Kakuzu got on top of Hidan and closed his eyes to lick and kiss the younger man's collarbone, holding him closer. The Jashinist threw his leg over Kakuzu's shoulders, allowing him to reach deeper than before. Soon, Kakuzu started to thrust wildly, some hair was stuck on his face covered, their bodies were covered in shin of sweat. His length twitch in anticipation, he was so close… He was still pistoning his long and hard erection inside his partner when he felt the muscles clamp down on his length as Hidan came with a loud moan, staining the front of his black skirt.

The unbearable, sudden tightness, threw him over the edge and he buried himself to the hilt, filling the younger man with his hot sticky seed as he growled. He fell on his lover, exhausted, both trying to catch their breath. "I… love you." Hidan brought him into a passionate kiss before he replied; "I love you too." Kakuzu laid his head on Hidan's chest. "Hidan?"

"What?"

"If I died, would you cry?"

"Ninjas don't cry…" After a moment of silence, he added: "But I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself from crying, so fuck ninja rules." Hidan gave him another kiss, this time more gentle.

XxXxXxX

Kuzu ran until he was surrounded by mist. He stopped and looked around him, but he couldn't see anything because the fog was too dense. He felt someone bump into him and turned around just to see his black and white partner.

"Ah... At least I didn't lose you. Damn, where did all this fog come from? There's no fog in the desert..." He said more to himself than to Hidan.

Hidan pointed behind him: "Jashin-sama."

The bounty hunter quickly turned around and saw a dark silhouette in the mist. He tried to hide his lover behind him in a protective way. Sure, if Jashin came into the human world it's only because he wanted something from his follower. No way Kuzu would let Jashin take Hidan away from him.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to sound confident because after all, Jashin is the God of the suffering and destruction.

The silhouette continued to walk in their direction until they were able to see him. He looked exactly the same as the picture in Hidan's bible.

Jashin smiled at them. "Don't worry; I will not take Hidan away from you."

Kuzu looked at him confusedly: "So... what do you want then? Why did you send us here?"

"I gave you a mission but it didn't work out like I planned. I was forced to act and now, we could say the mission was a success." Jashin explained, but Kuzu didn't understand what he was talking about. When the god saw that the man didn't reply, he sighed and tried to explain clearly:

"You're dead. Hidan asked me to take his life too, because he wanted to join you in the afterlife. I sent you here because I didn't want the second Hidan to die as well. You were supposed to make the other Kakuzu and Hidan friends, because the god of death wants their souls. However she cannot take them if they're together, because Hidan will not let Kakuzu die and Hidan cannot die."

"What? I don't remember dying... What will happen now?" The stitched man asked holding his lover's hand tightly.

"Well, you will follow me to the afterlife. You can't stay here forever and we can't do more that we already have for the other Hidan. If they get separated, Kakuzu will die and Hidan will probably be neutralized. I will think about something to make them return to life in case something like that happens." Jashin smiled and offered his hand to Kuzu.

Kuzu looked at the hand presented before him and looked at Hidan next to him.

"To the afterlife, neh?" he asked Hidan, who smiled. He decided to take Jashin's hand and they disappeared into the mist.

End!

I hope you liked it ^^

Special thanks to onyx sable and YaoiQueen95 for beta reading my story, and to all of you for reading and review ^^

This is my first story, please tell me what you think about it, what I should change, what you liked or what you would like in my other story =D If you want to draw a picture from a moment in my story, feel free to do it but I want to see it 3

The next story is "Where your actions lead us". Yeah, Kakuhida rape story again ^^ If you want, go see my profile to read a basic resume of my future story and vote at my poll!


End file.
